Eternal Corruption
by Someday970
Summary: Sometimes, even the best of heroes seek out help in desperate times, even asking for assistance from unlikely allies. ClairexWesker
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

**A/N: This is just a story idea I'm trying out. It may have a sequel, hell even a trilogy or it may not even finish. Please be aware I'm busy with school and work and I'll try my best to update this story but reality is the first priority. As always, enjoy.**

"Please don't tell me you're really going to wear that tomorrow." Claire bit out, spying her brothers gear placed on his shoulders. BSAA stamped clearly onto his shoulder and he looked as if he could fill in the heavy armor a bit more, his usual sturdy stature looked meekly in the clothing that surrounded him.

"Claire it's the policy. I have to wear this." He spied himself in the full body mirror, turning every inch to examine his figure.

"You're going to work, not war for gods sake." His white smile appeared and he turned around for an explanation.

"I just have to present the armor to HQ and after you can dress me up as much as you'd want." He removed the bullet proof vest and threw it into the couch next to Claire. "Besides I look damn good in it."

"You look anorexic in the suit." Claire snorted, turning Chris into a deep crimson red.

"Whatever red head."

"You know, a lot of people would die to have the same red hair as I do." Claire simply said, clearly unfazed by the older brothers attempt to feign her emotions, making Chris stomped away shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Life changed for the Redfield's since the Rockfort Island and Antarctica incident; it's been less of a hassle to get around without paranoia creeping through their minds. Sleep got a little easier over the night and soon enough they didn't have to leave the lights on during the night. Chris finally was able to create a way to prevent bioterrorism from coming into their lives again, creating the BSAA with the help of Jill and Clive. Their non profit organization wasn't all that great but everyone saw Chris light up every time he got a chance to talk about his small business. It warmed everyone's hearts after the cold realities of the world came into their lives, and this was just one of the many things Claire enjoyed seeing her brother do.

"Alright Claire since I'm leaving for the week, I want you to keep an eye on the house." Claire turned abruptly around to see her brother walking toward the bathroom. Although Claire was getting better at living her life, she still couldn't help but get worried when her brother was away. A lot of scenarios played out in her head when there was separation, the thought of her older brother gone for extended period of time made her heart ache, even if it was only for a week. The most they had gone with out seeing each other since Antarctica was 3 days.

"Wait, why? I don't remember you saying anything about going away for a week."

"Me either, but apparently Clive said we have to go check something out in Europe. I'll have Jill check on you." Claire's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and stared at her brother with a blank expression. Jill was his partner always and it struck her odd that, on a foriegn trip, he was chosen to go with a new operative.

"You're not going with Jill?"

"No Jessica's coming." Claire thinned her lips at the mention of her name. Chris went back into his room to finish packing.

"You know, I don't like that Jessica girl that much." Chris poked his head out at the sound of Claire's voice and gave a confused shake of his head.

"Why not?"

"She has bad vibes written across her ass." Claire grumbled going toward the kitchen to clean the table, throwing away Chris's half eaten sandwich. She heard Chris only laugh and then the door shut.

The next morning Claire awoke to the sound of footsteps. Sitting up straight awaiting for the impending shadow in the slit of the bottom of the door, she waited anxiously, the bead of sweat falling down from her forehead to her chin. The doorknob turned and Claire tensed, ready to swing if it was an intruder.

Spotting the familiar brown spiked hair of her brother she sighed in relief, his finger flicking the light switches on.

"Are you awake?" He whispered, noticing her burgundy red hair piled in different directions.

"Now I am." She grumbled sinking back into her mattress in defeat.

"I just came to say bye." He smiled and turned the lights off again.

"Call me if you need anything, okay Claire?"

"Okay, love you." Claire muffled into her pillow nearing unconsciousness. He laughed again and left the room, leaving his younger sister lost in her own dreams for the week

**A/N: Tell me what you think! R&amp;R and vote! Chapter 2 should be up soon :).**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

**A/N: you guys jump in too quick lol. Thank you for the reviews they're much appreciated and they give me encouragement to continue :) enjoy.**

Claire awoke the next morning to the empty home, seeing the sunrays shining through her window, turning to see her alarm clock read 9 A.M. Going toward her window she sees the busy streets of Washington D.C. Letting in the fresh air of the crisp morning, she sees the old woman from the corner coming out of the nearby bakery shop and her neighbor wife playing out on the side walk with her toddler. A smile spread through her face and turned, looking more far ahead she spy's the Washington monument in all of it's glory. She stood for a few moments, admiring all the peace stored in the area, content with the choice in area she begged Chris to get. Finally she stepped away when she heard a knock on the door, opening it to see the pale brunette standing in the door way.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Claire stepped away from the doorway to let Jill in. "Do you want any coffee?" Claire offered innocently to which Jill just rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm trying to cut back on the caffeine," she sat at the kitchen table. "That's beyond the point though, what's really on your mind Claire." Jill liked to knit pick at people's minds, it's a wonder why she didn't go into psychology or even interrogation. Claire gave out a sigh and sat across from Jill.

"Nothing really, just... Chris is in Europe and you know how worried I get." Jill nodded her head in agreement, understanding Claire fully.

"I know what you mean, but it's just something Clive needs Chris to check out, it's nothing major or else I would be going in with him, not Jessica." Jill laughed looking down shaking her head with disapproval. She then sighed out looking up to the heavens. "God knows how she manages to function."

The mood shifted to a more humorous setting, one that involved trash talking about Jessica, sending Claire to a onset of laughter and tears at the corner of her eyes from the comedy that Jill brought with her. The gossiping stopped around 11 when Jill stood up.

"I should head on to work, Clive wants to show me some weird gun they just came in with, wish me luck on not trying to shoot someone in the process." With an embrace she left, and the same pattern continued until mid week when instead of Claire welcoming Jill early Thursday morning, she was met with Leon.

Confused she lets her estranged friend in, she hadn't seen him in months since he always seemed busy with government business, the only times she's had some sort of communication was with holiday cards and a few phone calls every now and then.

"Why are you here?"

"What I can't stop by to say hi?" Leon's cheeks brighten in embarrassment and his voice heightened, showing his offense at Claire's question.

"Well the least you can do is warn me so my house doesn't look like a pig sty." Claire mumbled, having Leon chuckle, walking past her.

"Trust me, your house isn't dirty, until I see rats running around this place; it's clean." laughing Claire sat in the armchair while Leon on the couch. She missed the RDP agent, he was the only one who truly knew how she felt about almost all her current fears now, and not having the man around took a toll on her, but she knew he had to continue on with life. She just hated the fact that she wished it would be as easy for her.

"So what's up, how's your big government job." Claire smiled leaning forward with excitement, her elbow propped to hold her head in place, her joy radiating from her old friend who showed his coolness.

"Nothing special, it's not that hard of a job, the hardest things I've done is go on a coffee run for the guy." Leon shrugged leaning back with his arms across his chest. "I thought I was going to have extremities, turns out I'm just the messenger most of the time." He laughed.

"Well I'm a little disappointed, I expected more... Well at least you get paid for it."

"What were you expecting? Some James Bond missions?"

"Well, yes."

He chuckled and it was silent for a moment.

"You were waiting for Jill huh?" His statement caused Claire to look up suddenly at him.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He closed his eyes and nodded sighing out.

"She told me to come by to check up on you because she had to go to Europe to check something out." Claire turned a pale, her heartbeat increased and her eyes searched frantically, remembering her words on if it were major she would be going with Chris instead of Jessica.

"Did she tell you for what?" He shook his head hesitantly, keeping eye contact with Claire for some sort of comfort that never seemed to arrive to the worrying party.

"Leon, please, tell me if she told you anything." He shook his head with more confidence now and leaned more forward now.

"No she just said that she'd be back as soon as possible and to check up on you. She said not to worry." Claire put her hands on her face and whispered 'oh god.' She stood up abruptly and went to her room, Leon following close behind.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Chris." She said grabbing her red phone dialing frantically. Waiting on the line it was only cut by the sound of a robotic voicemail that asked to leave a message to the caller. "Shit." She bit out.

"Claire you're only making yourself worry, if Jill said it's nothing to worry about, don't worry about it." Leon consoled, standing at the door way. Claire shook her head, trying to get a hold of her older brother, dialing his phone number once more. Again the same result of the line going to voice mail. Claire shut her phone and began pacing around the room in a feeble attempt to calm her nerves.

"Claire you need to calm down."

"For what Leon?" Claire snapped causing Leon's out reached hands to fall back down to his sides. She shook her head and continued to pace.

"You don't understand. Jill told me if it was major they would send her in, and now they have."

"I'm sure it's just a thing they needed both of them to go to, maybe it's just a presentation they have to both attend, you don't know."

"Well neither do you now, don't you?" Claire clipped, stomping out of her bedroom and going to the coat closet.

"Where are you going?"

"To the BSAA HQ. If anyone has answers it'll be Clive." She said grabbing her house keys.

"Wait for me, knowing you you'll just make a fool of yourself there." He mumbled the last part, Claire could care less at this point and was out the door with Leon jogging up to catch up with the apprehensive Redfield.

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews :) please r&amp;r and vote! Love you guys****!**

**Grandprincessanastasiaromanov5: thanks! **

**Guest 1: sorry he wasn't in this chapter! He'll be in the story soon though, promise :)**

**Admiralsarah: unfortunately he wasn't, but he'll be featured soon! Foundation of the story needs to be placed first :)**

**Frozenheart7: thank you! I love them too lol, obviously. I speak Spanish as well :).**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

"Claire, you should know by now we're not allowed to give that type of information out." The older man said, moving around the pillar that helped sustained the small facility.

"Clive-"

"Claire, I already told you, we can't tell you anything, it's confidential." Clive finalized, continuing to walk toward the stairs. Leon put his hands on Claire's shoulders moving her towards the door, her feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Tell me where in Europe, and I'll leave." Clive paused, visibly gripping his hand on the pillar. His hesitant stature clearly made it evident to Claire he was caught off guard by her knowledge. His shagged brown hair shook from side to side, cursing to himself as he knew that Chris bent the rules sometimes to his disposal, whether it be an accident or not.

"They landed in northern Italy." He finalized, walking away from the distressed young girl. Claire felt her whole body being dragged away hastily by Leon who shook his head in disapproval.

"Seriously Claire, you give the guy a harder time than he should have." Leon sighed out, the heavy doors of the facility shutting on their own. He scowled at Claire, his cold blue eyes scrutinizing the younger girl.

"I don't care, that's my brother." She wrapped herself in her white cardigan and took out her phone again, attempting to dial her older brother for third time today. Leon dug his hands deep in his pockets as peered down at the raccoon city survivor, her current actions reminded him of her frantic search for her older brother in the desolate city.

"Now that you have some idea of where Chris is at, what are you going to do?" Leon questioned, looking over her shoulder seeing her punch away on her phone, seeing Chris's name pop up on her screen.

"I'm going to call Chris hoping he answers, and find some way to get to northern Italy. I'll sneak into the cargo if I have to." Her voice was filled with determination which gave Leon a warming, only wishing someone were as worried for him one day. He smiled softly at her and nodded.

"You're an amazing sister." He said to which Claire turned back toward him, confused.

"If you had any siblings, you'd do the same, Leon." She said as she heard the voicemail tone fill her ears.

* * *

Leon's visits continued until instead of him appearing at the door on 10 am Monday morning, his greeting came in the form of a call.

"Listen Claire, the president needed me, he said I have to go with on some trip." A bitter tone was heard which made Claire giggle.

"It's okay, I'll be seeing you soon though, right?" There was silence on the line making Claire's smile cease and Leon gave a deep sigh.

"No, try more like a month at the least." Claire's corners dropped to a frown and she felt a tinge of abandonment, similar to when her parents passed away. She stayed silent and played with the wire, an empty abyss filling her numbed mind.

"Don't do anything stupid you'll regret though Claire," before Claire could speak Leon continued. "That includes going to Europe alone. If you go, tell me so I can try and at least get someone to go with you, you can't be going alone." Claire simply nodded and said a meek yes.

"Take care Claire, I'll call as much and as soon as I can." Leon hung up and Claire dropped her head into her hands in disillusionment. She bit her lip and opened her phone to call her brother, being put straight to voicemail once more.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

She continued the question for a week, making sure to call Chris at least 5 times a day. Each time getting the same response. She was at her wits end, his long over due trip by almost a week and the wonder was getting to her. She tried to call as many hotels that were located in northern Italy but the language barrier was thick and the few that did have a somewhat good grip on the English language have never heard of any Christopher Redfield in their whole life, not to mention the endless possible hotels that didn't have their phone numbers listed online.

Claire went to a coffee store near her house, finding that caffine was the only way to keep her going through the day as of lately. She stood a line that was backed up all the way to the side walk, her breath hitching every so often from the cold air that filled her lungs. She looked to see the snow beginning to fall and the white flakes landing on the patrons shoulders. She over saw the flood of people walking back to their warm homes. Among the people a woman stood out to her. She had the attraction to go to her, which she followed the instinct to do so. Catching up to the woman she tapped on her shoulder, the bob hair cut lady didn't turn around until Claire grabbed her shoulder for a more effectivity to grab her attention.

"Get your hands off of me." A low hiss escaped her mouth and Claire quickly did so. The woman turned and instantly causing Claire's mouth gapped.

"Hmm, well, there's a lot of irony in this." Claire gave a mirthless laugh, her eyes scaling the Asian descendant. Her black hair and black leather jacket with her denim jeans complimenting her hips clearly showed she knew how to show off her body.

"I can agree on that. Surprise you spotted me out on the crowd, maybe you should be working my job instead." She gave a sly smile and turned.

"Wait, why are you here?" Claire asked, following Ada almost as if a lost puppy as she continued to walk without giving a speck of attention to the red haired girl.

"I thought I would stop by and say hi to Leon, it's been so long since I've seen him. God knows how much more handsome he's gotten." The tone in her voice was trusting but knowing her, she had different motives. She had a way with her words not many people did have in this world. Claire gave a grim expression, continuing to walk behind her. An idea popped into Claire's mind but before having the chance to ask, Ada turned on her heels, her charcoal eyes scrutinizing the desperate Redfield

"Listen, not to be rude, but why are you following me?" Ada asked turning her full attention back to Claire, standing by an alley way near a deli shop.

"I was wondering if you've heard anything on my brother." Claire's voice was filled with hope only to be shot down with Ada's response.

"No, but even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Do you know anyone who might?" Ada put a finger to her chin in thought.

"I might know a guy." Claire's face lit up and clasped her hands together in excitement. "But it'll cost you."

"Anything." Claire listened attentively and held onto hope. Ada smirked at her and tipped her head up, appraising the young girl.

"Alright, tell me where Kennedy's at and you'll get a source that may know where your brothers at." Claire debated on giving her friends location away, but it was in public records, maybe. It seemed too easy of a trade.

"He's at the White House." Claire said with Ada's eyes visibly lighting up.

"Ah, he's still at the presidents house... Alright go to the pay phone by the coffee shop you started following me at at 3 o'clock in the morning tomorrow. If it's longer than a five minuet wait, just go home." Both of the women parted ways, each satisfied with their trades.

* * *

And there Claire was, in the half lit street waiting by the pay phone with eagerness, the fear of being mugged or even killed at these ungodly hours didn't seem to faze Claire, all she cares for was to see her brother in safe conditions, or at least hear from the man. Checking her phone every ten seconds she even came 5 minuets early in case the person would call beforehand.

She spent the agonizing 5 minuet wait, even waiting 3 extra minuets. After what seemed an eternatiy but only an extra 15 minutes, her face hung with disappointment, Ada's words began to echo off of her mind that if it was more than a five minute wait, to just head home. She began walking away with the mind set that she may never see her brother again, the promise of him being back by a week now was over due with 2 weeks going on 3. 10 feet away, she heard the buzzing of the pay phone from a distance, the silent tears that clung to her rosey cold cheeks ceased and she ran back to the pay phone, yanking the receiver from its holder.

"Hello?" She spoke excitedly, her hand swiping her tears and sniffles in the cold.

"Seems you're in need of assistance, am I right, dear heart?" A drawl of a voice spoke on the other line, one with elegance. Claire's once rosey cheeks drained color and her lips parted in more of a shocked state than anything else.

"Y-yes, I am." She was internally bashing her head with a club. Of course Ada would give her this trade. She thought to herself, shaking with anger more than cold.

"So tell me what you need." Wesker's voice cooly spoke and Claire could hear his footsteps thud across a hard floor.

"It's Chris. He's-" Wesker deep chuckle filled Claire's ears, giving her an eerie feeling. She predicted this would be his reaction but her options were little to none, and seeing how Wesker may be the only person to help her, she was willing to take this opportunity.

"Listen Miss Redfield, you and I both know how much I loath your dear brother, so you must be pretty idiotic to be coming to me for help." Claire opened her mouth and closed only to open again. "If this is all you needed to ask me, let me save the two of us the breath, the answer is no."

"Wesker, please," she pleaded. Claire clung onto the receiver as if it were her life line and a pool of tears began to stream out. Her voice shaking out, licking away at her chapped lips. "I don't have anyone else to go to. No one will help me, everyone's gone. For gods sake, please, I'm begging you."

There was a long pause and Claire debated whether or not Wesker just hung up or just ignored her until a heavy sigh gave out.

"What's the exchange?" Claire licked her lips once more and smiled wide.

"So you'll help me?"

"I asked the exchange." Wesker clipped out making Claire flinch from his cold tone.

"Anything." She said making Wesker pause in question.

"You're a foolish girl you know that," Claire's eyebrows furrowed and interrupted with Wesker's confirmation. "But I admire your perserverance, none the less I suppose I'll assist you. Go to the Washington airport by half past 12 in the afternoon tomorrow, I look forward to meeting you again." Before Claire could ask anymore she heard the click of the phone and a dial tone after. The slime of a promise gave Claire a twisted way of hope, one which included the feeling of disgust but hope none the less.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed, comment r&amp;r, follow and favorite, all that good stuff. :)**

**admirialsarah: hope you liked it! Here's the update :)**

**Frozenheart7: lol, you know I can't spoil the story xD thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Claire knew she couldn't follow Leon's simple instructions on saying where and who she was going with to Europe. She debated on leaving a note incase her old friends trip were to end abruptly and came looking for her but what would she write on that note?

'_Sorry I'm going with my brothers_ _sworn enemy to Europe? Be back ASAP_?'

No Leon would flip tables. Even Claire couldn't believe what she was about to go do. She debated if she should just write half the truth and put she went to Europe, but decided against since Leon would be just as upset, assuming she went alone.

She decided that every time he'd call she'd answer, no matter where she was to avert his suspicion.

Packing a small bag she put her tennis shoes, toothbrush, deodorant, a small shampoo bottle, a few shirts and 2 pants with her phone charger inside. She stood at the door way at 11 o'clock and wondered if whether or not she was making the right choice. Closing the door she knew she was as Chris would do the same for her if he were the in the same position, maybe not with Wesker of all people but maybe someone he truly disliked. She walked towards the local airport with a heavy guilt and knots filling her empty stomach.

* * *

Arriving at the airport she realized Wesker wasn't very specific in his instructions and looked aimlessly around seeing if she spotted any familiarity in the crowd of the blond man. Sitting on a blue plastic chair that seemed much to cold for her liking, she looked at her phone to see it was 12:15. It seemed like the man enjoyed being tardy. She averted her attention towards the window, seeing planes arrive and depart, all commercial flights. Finally she saw a sleek black jet ease it's way into the platform, as it stuck out in comparison to all the white American Airlines. She looked to see one person exit, the pilot remained in the jet and waited to be directed. The moment she took her eyes off the man that exited she could no long find him. Looking around the area trying to find to the ghostly man she jumped at the voice of someone behind her.

"Claire Redfield?" Claire turned sharply to see a sandy brown haired man along with steel grey eyes to match. He had stubbles of hair decorating his chin as well, his jaw line being slightly hidden by the facial hair.

"Yes."

"Come with me." His voice spoke with promise. Following, Claire went below and could hear almost nothing with the jet blaring, ready to depart.

"Who are you?" Claire asked yelling above the almost in audible noise.

"My names not important, get in the plane." He commanded, leading Claire toward the staircase to the jet. Stepping inside the beige comforters it was dead silent in the jet. Only the hum of the engine could be heard from inside.

She reclined in the seat and saw the man having trouble unbuttoning his suit to sit as well. Reaching over, he tensed suddenly, but she helped him nonetheless, giving a warm smile.

"You're not used to wearing suits huh?" She commented.

"Not really, no." She nodded and sat back down after assisting him. "I'm more of an out doors guy."

"It's fine, my brother is the same exact way. You learn a thing or two after so many official meetings." He looked over to her with his brows furrowed.

"What happened to your brother?" Claire looked at him and gazed out of the window.

""Why do you ask?" She equally questioned as they began to ascend closer with altitude, feeling the plane shift in direction.

"Well boss said something around the lines of a Redfield and in pretty sure broke something after wards. I know damn sure he's not talking about you."

"Yeah they don't get along very well... Neither do we of course." Claire sighed looking up at the ceiling.

"Then why did you ask for his help in the first place then?"

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked the man suddenly, who simply shook his head in response. "It's hard for you to understand then."

Claire looked over the man again and a resemblance showered over her.

"Have we ever met before?" Claire asked to which the man simply nodded yes.

"Not so much, I've met and know of you, but you have not met me, at least not personally, maybe just a glance. You have a good memory Miss Redfield, I'll give you that."

"Yeah, well when you're about to die, you remember every second of your life, you cling to as many memories as you have." She smiled to which the man just laughed at in admiration.

"H.U.N.K.'s the name." He stuck his hand out which Claire shook, his whole hand engulfing hers.

"Claire Redfield, but you already knew that." He gave a smug smile and reclined again.

"Do you drink Miss Redfield?" He asked taking out a bottle of champagne.

"No, no thanks." She shook her head and he shrugged and poured himself a glass.

"When you do what I've been doing for as long as I have, drinking is your only way of escape." He spoke gravely, gulping down the glass in one. Claire settled into her chair not wanting to witness the debochery that was unfolding before her, closing her eyes for a moment only for the world around her to go dark.

* * *

Claire woke up to the tapping of her shoulder, her eyes snapping open instantly turning toward HUNK who was standing now.

"We have arrived at your destination." Claire looked out to see they were still airborne and looked back in confusion at at the sandy haired man.

"We're still flying though."

"Exactly, hope you brought your guts with you, because you're sky diving today." Claire laughed and shook her head in defiance.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Trust me honey, if I was, you'd know." He said passing her a parachute and unlocking the door.

"Have you ever sky dived before?"

"No, and today I didn't plan on it." She grumbled, looking at the doors.

"You're a really funny girl, remind me to take you out to dinner one day." He complimented and opened the door the suction and a blaring alarm sounded.

"You're not coming with me?" He shook his head saying something around the lines of business.

"So you count from 1000 to 1005 and then you pull this lever." He yelled over the boom of the air, pointing at the string attached to the backpack.

"You'll be landing in some forest, go north and you'll find where the boss is at."

Nodding Claire put her carry on bag in the front and the parachute on her back.

"Have fun!" HUNK yelled giving Claire a push to which Claire stumbled out of the plane unprepared. Twisting in the air and fell at terminal speeds, she counted as instructed by HUNK. Pulling the lever she snapped back into the air gliding more now than anything and slowly reached the ground, her feet wobbled under her until she finally regained her equilibrium.

Claire took in her surroundings to see pine trees towering over her, the canopies making it quite dark on ground level, with the exception of some light that would shine through the gaps. It felt desolate and almost hopeless as it seemed to be a lifeless forest, even the bark on the trees were beginning to fill with algae and darken into a dull black.

Claire was having a difficult time remembering where the her north east south and west were until she began to reference her English class where there was an explanation to The Great Gatsby and West Egg meant beginning, West since it was the start of where the sun would come up. Opposite of what East was. Claire looked to see some rays shinning North of West, so she tilted a little more east and began walking.

Trudging through the deep overgrown grass and branches she heard the rush of water nearby and splashing occur. Soon enough she found herself by a road side and continued going North. With fatigue for what seemed to be an eternal walk, she sat down on a fallen tree trunk, catching her breath.

The sweat dripped down her forehead in little beads and she looked to see a figure move on all fours in the shadows. A series of yellow birds with red spots squawked and flew off into the distance and Claire's attention was diverted for a moment until finally looked straight to meet the onyx eyes of a wild ibex. Frozen the ibex continued to stare at her, tilting his head to the side as if curious to see the young girls purpose here. He walked cautiously to Claire, circling around her to see if she would do anything. He backed away and began to scratch the ground, preparing to charge.

"Fuck." Claire whispered, the only thing she had as a weapon was her phone charger.

_Maybe I can dodge him._

Claire prepared herself to slide across the log and run off before the Ibex could reach her, she waited. Upon seeing the animal charge she waited until 3 seconds before his estimated arrival to move, only to hear a series of clicks and the animal freeze and fall over with blood rushing from his scalp. Claire heart beating in her head as well as her heaving chest move up and down. She looked around to see a figure of a mans shadow out of the dark canopies.

"I give you one task and you almost get yourself killed, not to mention to let yourself be a sitting duck." The cool voice scolded, and the few rays shinning showed the sleek blonde hair and traces of ebony sunglasses. Claire held her breath again, she had even more fear from this man than her near death experience.

"The day isn't getting any younger Miss Redfield." He clipped, turning on his heel and began to walk off. Collecting herself she followed him, even with the small rest she had it was hard to keep up with Wesker. She didn't have the power to keep up with him, much less retort.

When she was just ready to give up she saw an opening in the forest and saw resemblance of a home, window walls surrounding the top floor while the bottom was closed off. There was a pool in the back, for god knows why in this drafty weather and right by the home was a river. Claire stared in awe at her surroundings looking ahead to see Wesker already entering the home, he wore a ebony black shirt that clung to his back with black pants that hugged his waist line perfectly. Claire stayed for a few moments out in the peaceful state of the area the breath taking scenery captivating her momentarily. She began to walk reluctantly inside, the silence outside was much more comforting than that of Wesker's who's silence held an eerie feeling of dread. Opening the door the first item she sees is the deep mahogany flooring as well as white walls that held pristine cleanliness. The paintings that decorated the walls seemed expensive enough where if you touched the painting, it would cost you. She went more down the hall to see a living room joined with a room that could be classified as a library. She saw a couple doors that led to a different areas of the home but didn't dare touch them. There was a staircase lead to the top floor directly in front of her periphial. She heard footsteps descend down the steps and Wesker walked now with a laptop at hand, ignoring her presence in the middle of the room.

"The kitchen is upstairs. You can find everything you need there." He passed Claire and walked into the book room and sat behind a desk that Claire failed to acknowledge in her short walk through. She walked up the stairs to see indeed there was everything you could need in a kitchen and more. There was even a tv there as well as cook books by the stove. The dinning table was a long stretch, 3 doors lined the back of the room, the French white doors looked untouched. Claire saw the pink sky's already lining the area and her jet lag beginning to kick in, but she was much more famished than sleepy, naturally, she went toward the refridge. It was stocked with vegetables, fruits, loaves of bread and few meats. For a quick fix she made herself a sandwich and ate at the table alone, watching the sun set behind the trees as her entertainment. The home was the only source that had lighting for miles, a speck twinkling in the abandoned forest. Sleep became more apparent after her meal and Claire found herself washing her plate with her eyes half shut.

Seeing a couch directly in front of the T.V. she settled to sleep there closing her eyes and instantly falling into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Wow double my reviews from last chapter, awesome! Sorry for the kind of late update, I've been so busy with work, mind you I got called I for a shift tomorrow -_-, but hey, money! Hope you guys liked the chapter, be sure to r&amp;r and favorite as well as follow!**

**IamJillValentine: Like that you caught that lol, love your name btw, this will come into play later :) lol.**

**frozenheart7: I've always loved Spain lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, always glad to hear from you :).**

**Tenebrarum: kind of a longer chapter, I guess lol. Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :).**

**Maika84: I'm glad you're looking forward to the story! Haha hope you enjoyed this one aswell!**

**mysticwolf1891: same here, but a writer can't reveal their plots lol.**

**admirialsarah: thank you so much! Always glad to hear from you :)**

**Guest #1: thank you I really hope you enjoyed this update :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Claire opened her eyes at the touch of something warm engulfing her. Her breath hitched and she instantly snapped her eyes open to see the familiar blonde man standing in front of her, a dark navy blanket slipping from his hands, landing onto Claire.

"The thermometer read 1 Celsius outside." He stated, now leaving the area. Claire looked out to see the dark sky was still very apparent, signs of the sun not appearing any time soon. She mumbled a thank you and turned on her side, trying to find her prefect position. She was restless now, due to the small heart attack she was given, deciding to sit by the window and watch the dark mountains shadow that transcended with the river that surround the front of her view. Touching glass that separated her from the outside world, she saw a speck of a pink light shine on the other side of the dark water that flared up into the air. Struck with the beauty that was taking place, her mouth gapped and settled into an amazed smile.

"Stunning, isn't it?" She spun at the voice, Wesker stood by the door way, his demonic eyes showed this time around, the Amber burning, glistening against the reflection of the window. He looked concentrated, but still held a satisfied smugged smirk when looking at the younger Redfield. He had changed, now wearing a navy turtle neck, although his eyes made him seem like the devil himself, his attire was very well kept. He made his way toward Claire who held her breath with the proximity she found herself with him. He looked down at her, acknowledging her actions, almost enjoying how uncomfortable he made her.

"Miss Redfield, get used to the idea that you weren't forced here. At any moment in time, you have the ability to go back home." He settled, looking out of the window along with Claire by his side. She gulped and still felt tense around this unforgiving man.

"The sun should be coming up at any moment." He said nonchalantly looking at his Rolex watch, and back out the window.

"Do you do this every day?" Claire's first words to speak to the man since her arrival came out meekly, with little confidence, instantly cursing at herself internally and bit her lip, trying her best not to embarrass herself. He gave a simple nod and crossed his arms behind his back.

"It's one of natures beauties, and also a way to inform someone of a new day to come." He spiffed his head up in some sort of glorification as little rays if pink and orange began to rise. Claire began to see the patches of snow in the distace pilling on the ridgid gray slopes. The once dark river transformed to a deep blue and slapped against the rocks that i nhabited the area, the the darkened dirt lining the river, cutting it off from reaching the home. The evergreen forest covered the mystery's that hid in the canopies along with the a stretch of a driveway that seemed to go on endlessly.

Claire's mouth hung, something that seemed to continue to occur as of lately. The yearn to reach out toward the almost unreal moment an take it for herself was not a secret.

"You should get rest." Claire continued to look out of the window as if Wesker's presence was just a waste of space spying to see a mammal burrow itself back into it's home.

"The image won't be going anywhere any time soon. Besides it's here every morning." Claire gave a smile toward him, her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Every day?" He gave a solemn nod and she looked out for a few more seconds until finally standing up and went towards the couch again.

"Make use of the bedroom, I have little use for it." Claire looked back at him and her suspicions grew with his hospitality toward her.

"Why are you being so nice?" He gave a small humorless laugh and stared at her in with no emotion to back up his small fit of laughter. His eyes made Claire stand still, fear instantly registering in her mind and her thoughts ran feverishly.

"Miss Redfield, you are no prisoner. although I may be seemingly more than courteous towards you, don't take it as you being of some importance to me, I'm simply doing an investment that may very well help me in the future." His stern voice made Claire feel as if a child getting scolded, clearly spoke of business only. His feet now moving down the hall way and descending down stairs, causing an echo to ripple through the quiet home. Claire followed him and he led her towards an open door, reveling a fresh, clean, dimly lit room. The canopy bed covered with ghosts sheets, a deep purple and red quilt covering the surface, revealing the intent in royalty clearly inscribed in the embroidery in the blankets. Claire paused and felt a tinge of guilt, mostly because she was taking advantage of a situation she shouldn't even have put herself in the first place. She truly did regret not going in alone to look for her brother.

"I'm perfectly fine with sleeping on the couch, it's comfy anyways." He chuckled and walked down the opposite side of the hall.

"Pick your stones wisely Miss Redfield, you'll need them soon." He finalized and turned the corner to disappear.

She gave out a heavy sigh, looking around the room in wonder. She truly did enjoy the view she had upstairs, but this room seemed fit for a king. The bed seemed to inviting, even if it was that conniving mans, yet Claire hesitated.

She went towards the bed feeling the quilt, her hands melding with the material.

_Expensive. _She shook her head, finalizing with herself and began to walk back upstairs_._

* * *

Claire awoke to the sound of a doorbell ringing. Sitting up, she stayed for a few moments, straining her hearing to find some sort of reason to why someone would be ringing in so early, especially someone daring to come the Wesker's home. All Claire heard was footsteps thudding across the room then the opening and shut of a door. No one dared to speak. Tip toeing down the stairs, she tried her best in not being discovered, lookking through the top railing just to take a peek as to the unexpected guest. She spotted Wesker's dashing strides across the room and followed a more sluggish but straightened stance behind him.

"Infiltrate through sector B and flip to A for an exit, you'll need to acquire a card, take your Kimber as well as a few men. Casualties are not of importance." Wesker cooly said, going behind his desk and continuing to do his business on his laptop, typing a series of characters into the device as he spoke.

"Got it boss, take it you don't care how you get it, you just have to have it?"

"Yes, exactly." The voice sounded familiar. Claire strained to hear, her ears trying to travel to hear the conversation.

"No one likes a peeping Tom, Claire." The voice boomed. Claire stumbled back a few steps her face turned pink, and waited to hear them continue the conversation. "She's a sneaky little one." The voice joke, a chuckle escaping from him.

"I suppose you may think that."

"Did you not notice her trying to hear the conversation?"

"I heard her footsteps from the moment you came in." Wesker spoke matter-a-factly, his calculated movements moved to another area in the home.

"Given the circumstances, you'll need to go during the night, approximately 2 a.m. You'll have 15 minuets until back up arrives, give or take. If that happens, use the back up plan." Claire decided to come out at this time and saw it was HUNK but instead of being in a suit like their first meeting, he was in an armored up his gas mask removed and nestled between his arm and chest.

"Good morning, sunshine." HUNK commented, spotting Claire upon her grand entrance. She gave a tight smile and saw Wesker's eyes continue to travel across a paper, holding a Manila envelope in the other hand.

"Good morning." She greeted the two, only to get a nod from HUNK and not a speck of attention from Wesker. Before he was able to talk again Wesker interrupted him.

"I hope that your main focus isn't to admire Miss Redfield here Mr. Death, and that your reason as to being here is for debriefing on the up coming mission." Wesker clipped going behind his desk and pulling out a pen, scribbling a few words on the glacier white sheet.

"Of course not." HUNK tensed, now his full attention on Wesker and only him. He seemed like one of those dogs that if you yell at them they'll scrunch up and look at you with apologetic eyes. But his eyes instead were cold and removed of emotion now.

"I wrote down the latitude as well as the codes. If you don't get what I requested, don't bother coming back." Wesker handed him the papers and HUNK stridded across the floorboards without even a goodbye. Hearing the door shut Wesker went behind his desk taking a seat. Claire turned on her heel seeing there's nothing much else she could do. She's stopped by Wesker's command.

"Sit down, I need to discuss a few matters with you."

**Reviews: **

**Admirialsarah: updated! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, more to come!**

**IAmJillValentine: girl, I'm sure everyone would be happy with him catching us lmao. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Guest #1: here's the update!**

**A/N: thanks guys! R&amp;R follow and favorite, till next update! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I've been busy getting more hours from work as well as quarter ending for school, I found some time though even though it's 1 am... Excuse the errors if there's any, I'll get back to editing the rest soon.**

Raising her brow Claire took a seat facing opposite of Wesker, the desk separating the two.

"Tell me, why I get the impression you seem on edge all the time." He continued to type, every so often moving the mouse pad with his gloved hands.

"I already told you. You were my last option."

"Why not take matters into your own hands?" He asked, pulling out a pen and jotting down phrases onto a note book.

"I did that once, remember how that went?" He gave a smugged smirk and nodded, clearly his multi tasking skills were perfected as displayed. "And to answer your question to why I'm so tense here, you don't seem to be the type to hold your word, let alone have the most comforting company." His eyebrows furrowed and looked at Claire for a moment.

"That's not completely true, I just twist matters into my favor."

"Yeah, well, when you're with a guy that is a maniac who'll try to at anything to kill your own sibling and agreed to help his sister find him, something seems off. I might not wake up one day because you decided to slice my throat while I was sleeping. Also the time change may be a factor as to why I'm on edge, maybe I just haven't gotten a good rest." Wesker chuckled and looked away from his computer, his face turning towards Claire now.

"Well I may not be able to do much of the time change, but I can tell you that if I were to ever kill you, I wouldn't want it to be in your sleep, that's for sure. I would want you to know that you're going to die and I want to see your expression." Claire felt shivers coarse up her spine, swallowing hard, the fear rising in her again.

"Well that's a relief." She tried playing her fear off with her only weapon she knew well, sarcasm. She instantly gained a smirk of satisfaction from Wesker who seemed to enjoy the young girls sense of humor.

"As for the helping you find your brother, maybe I've had a change of heart?" Claire's face paled, a heartless laugh escaping her lips in disbelief.

"That's really funny."

"I suppose it was humorous for a few moments. Truth be told, I may need that "anything" exchange originally established from you in the future." He sighed out, going back to his laptop, the conversation seemed to end and Claire continued to sit across from him.

"What are you doing anyways?" Claire asked, only for the silence to fill in her question. The rejection phased her for a few moments until Wesker leaned back into his chair folding his arms across his chest in satisfaction.

"Some affair I've had trouble tracking since my early days, no big deal." He sighed staring at the ceiling, or so it seemed with his aviator glasses shielding his eyes. Then he stood up suddenly and grabbed another book from the shelf. "Reading is food to the brain dear heart."

"Then what's food for the stomach?"

"Something that gives you energy to continue living."

* * *

A week had passed and Claire felt the days went by easier and interaction with Wesker became less of a threat, not comfortable but less of picking her words carefully. She asked him two days after her arrival of she could call Leon or try to call Chris to which he obliged, but of course no answer on either of the two, making Claire's mood foul for the rest of the day. She couldn't find her bag the day after her arrival, but her clothes were left out on a nightstand by the couch. Early on a Saturday morning Claire heard the door again, which hadn't been opened since HUNK last visited. There wasn't much of a surprise when the familiar dirty blonde haired man stepped through the door which Claire opened.

"Good morning HUNK, glad to see you back." She smiled, receiving a stern nod. He walked straight into Wesker's office which was shut of any sound with the tall double French doors. Claire got used to the idea that some things were better left unknown, and every time Wesker shut the door, it meant no one was to disturb him or else. That didn't stop Claire from trying though. She was quite sure he wasn't oblivious to the fact she would try and eavesdrop because he would say he'd send the important details through email or something around those lines. Going upstairs Claire sat and turned on the T.V. Something she did often when Wesker seemed annoyed and unresponsive to her. Some program on the Earths mantel was being discussed when footsteps were echoed through the huge room, causing Claire to turn around to see HUNK standing tall in the staircase.

"Boss said I have to babysit you, and he also said to get groceries for you." He tossed car keys that landed on a night stand by Claire. She raised her brow and looked at HUNK in question.

"Why don't you drive?" He walked up and grabbed the keys with a sly smile.

"Suit yourself then honey, you'll regret it." He started for down stairs, follow by Claire, her light cardigan swaying through the air along with her ponytail swaying left and right.

"Wait, I don't have money." Claire paused at the bottom steps only for HUNK to let out a laugh, looking back at her.

"Come on Claire," he pulled out a sleek black card from his back pocket and flipped it between his index and middle finger. "Think more ahead." He opened the front door and for once since arriving, Claire was out in the open. She smelled the freshly cut grass mixed with the fresh rain that fell late last night. The fog was still apparent, not to the point where visibility wasn't available, but just spots of fog traveled the area. There was a conjoined garage that seemed to hold about 4 cars. HUNK punched in various numbers in a code box and the first garage opened, revealing a sleeked black boxed car, next to a deep red car with the Audi logo embezzled in back, reading S8.

"Take your pick." He smiled, showcasing the two vehicles. Claire went inside to study the two cars and looked toward the other side, only to be stopped by HUNK's voice.

"Other side is off limits, apparently, it's okay for you to touch these babies."

"Well, what are the other two?"

"If I remember right and he didn't change them out, it's probably the Audi R8 as well as the Lambo."

"Ah, how could I expect less." Claire nodded and looked back at her choices.

"Let's go with..." She closed her eyes and pointed randomly. Opening she heard HUNK footsteps already approaching the deep red car with a wide grin.

"Good choice, I've been dying to drive this one." He seemed to walk on his toes from the excitement that oozed from him, his expression equivalent to a child on Christmas Day. The engine came to life and soon Claire found herself in the car, instruments lighting up the dashboard as well as the radio. Claire looked in wonder at all of the gadgets, being pulled away from her admiration to HUNK's driving techniques.

"You know what they call this type of driving at home?"

"No, what do they call it?"

"Death." He laughed and his voice went low, shallow and a cold unfamiliar vibe now breathed from him. "They don't call me Mr. Death for no reason." He booked it down the isolated road, peeking Claire saw they were approaching 150 miles per hour. A sudden panic arose in Claire, her heart clenches as a horrifying image flashes through her mind, one that's been buried for years, her throat dried.

"Stop!" She yelled, her voice breaking a sob, instantly HUNK slowed, decelerates the vehicle and is now going less than 30 miles per hour.

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes dart frantically, and she quickly dashes away strays tears with the back of her hand. "I just don't like people driving like lunatics." She quickly spoke, her head turned away from HUNK's. He continued to drive at the rest of the way seemingly an awkward silence, soon they began to see more decoration of houses a well as billboards.

* * *

**"**You think Wesker wants anything?" Claire asked, piling the vegetables she bundled in a bag.

"No, if he did, he would have told one of us. I don't even think he eats to be honest." HUNK said picking at his navy blue polo embezzled with a lion design on his heart.

"How'd you find him anyways?" HUNK looked up, sighing out in thought.

"That was a long time ago." He skipped the question and went towards the clerk, paying with the black card. Walking out Claire pressed on more.

"How long ago?"

"I don't keep track, shit." He spat, clearly getting irritated with Claire's questions. Grimacing, Claire went up to him.

"I want to drive." He rolled his eyes, ignoring her and placing the food in the back.

"I'm not trying to die yet woman."

"I'll have you know I was top in my driver's Ed class."

"Is that so?" HUNK's brow raised in question and a smugged smile appeared.

"Yes, and I have a clean record on my drivers license." He paused, looking at the girl with narrowed eyes, biting the inside of him mouth for a few moments, shaking his head and moved toward the passenger seat.

"Whatever you do, don't hit a tree." He sighed, turning his attention toward the cold afternoon.

Claire smiled wide, pulling out, she drove into the long stretch of road, trying her best to remember her surroundings, having HUNK pointed the directions to her when she seemed indecisive.

"I was fresh out of military, and Umbrella needed men, so they happened to sink their teeth into me. He saw something in me I guess, and brought me with him to do his side work, payed me double than what I was getting from Umbrela." He continued to look away, until Claire came to a stop sign. His brows furrowed, glancing at her. "Why were you crying earlier?"

"It's a long story." She murmured, continuing on the road.

"Something traumatised you?"

"Something like that."

He nodded and looked her over, unconvinced. Arriving to the house Claire and HUNK both collect the bags and place them inside, while Claire goes towards the kitchen to put away the groceries, HUNK went into Wesker's office, closing the door behind him.

"Something the matter?" Wesker asks after moments of HUNK standing, waiting to be addressed.

"Yes, happen to know anything on the girl about past issues?" Wesker's brows furrowed beneath his glasses and he frowned but continued to look at his laptop.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because she had a breakdown in the car."

"As far as I'm aware of, Miss Redfield hasn't had any major events other than the unusual." HUNK nodded and turned at his heel. "Get Ada informed of the perimeter of the Alpine's." He said before he walked out to see Claire finished restocking and was descending down the stairs.

"Seems you're in a better mood." He commented, standing by the couch.

"Well, restocking was my forte back in highschool."

"There's really nothing to fake here." He gave a weak laugh, she spun with confusion clearly inscribed only to see the man was already walking towards the door, turning as well when Claire called out his name.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her head tilted, already missing the small outside connection she has with the outside world as he walked away from her.

"Business," he turned back exiting the door.

**A/N: R&amp;R, favorite and follow guys :).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

**FYI guys, I post usually when it's 2 a.m, sleep deprivation leads to mistakes. Sorry.**

With the draft biting at her exposed skin, Claire decided to make use of the fireplace that sat in the living room. Sitting close by the fire, she lost herself in her thoughts only to be shocked back to reality by Wesker standing by her.

"For a moment I thought you were burning the house down." He stated, going toward the clock that sat directly above the fireplace.

"I'd be lying if I said the thought never crossed my mind." He turned to her with a smirk and sat by her. She tensed up, pressing her lips together. It was silent for a few moments, both Wesker and Claire continued to watch the flames lick each other, dominating one another.

"How old were you when your parents died?" He asked suddenly, she turned sharply at him, stunned with the out of the blue question, the silence continued to eat away at the two, her body tensed.

"Why do you care?" She replied sharply, instantly putting up her defence.

"When did they die?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Redfield, you're trying my patience." He bit out, staring at the fire with his chin tipped up, his jaw clenched.

"I don't need to tell you anything, if you so damn well please, it's public record. Look it up yourself." She said standing, clearly angry and upset. She walked towards the stair case only to be stopped by Wesker's voice.

"They died in a car accident, you're dear brother told me back when he found me... admirable," he continued. "That's why he joined the Air Force, then went into law enforcement. What I want to know is how old you were when they died." He stood, walking towards her. "I remembered the story when HUNK mentioned what happened today." his body towered over hers, feeling intimidated, she finalized with a shake of her head, grabbing a hold of her wits, standing up to him in the same stance, her feet planted firmly on the ground. "There's no reason to concern yourself over something that happened long ago."

"You wouldn't ever understand. You don't know how it feels to love someone as much as I loved my parents." She almost felt disgusted talking to the man about emotion. He simply nodded, almost as if agreeing with Claire, except his retort made her think other wise.

"Love is an emotion that's gets in the way of things. And even then, you're holding onto a love that doesn't exist anymore." He replied, holding his hands behind his back relaxed, almost as if to mock her past. Claire glared at him, sending hallows into his skull, although he was telling the truth, it hurt Claire deeply, the memory of her parents was something she hoped in never forgetting. Her bottom lip trembled and she looked at him with anger.

"So maybe you are right, but no matter what I'll always love them." She gritted out, digging her nails into her palm in an effort not to punch the devious man.

"Do as you wish, although it's futile. It'll help you, you know, cope." He nodded, going up stairs now, Claire looked from the bottom of the steps in wonder, her eyes bounced from the mirrors that hung by the stair casings.

"Where are you going?"

"The kitchen if you lost your vision dear heart. I feel a bit of pity for you since all you've been eating is cold sandwiches." Claire's rolled her eyes, still with a tinge of anger built in her still and turned into the bedroom, wanting to be as far as possible from the blonde. Not much was different, the bed was the same and everything's seemed to be in place just as it was the first day he showed her the room. Her eyes hung after sitting for 20 minuets in just darkness. She heard the bedroom door open, a delicious aroma filled the room and perking her head up curiously to see Wesker holding a hot plate.

"I thought you were kidding." She mumbled, her eyes rolled across the room. "I can cook, I just don't want to."

"I'm not one to be humorous. You choose to starve your self of nutrients since you're too lazy to make a proper meal?" Claire let out a mirthless laugh, feeling above being fed from such a man.

"That's not what I said." Claire clipped out. Wesker now made his way to the edge of the bed, setting the hot steaming plate by the night stand.

"That's how I understood it." Rolling her eyes again Claire leaned onto the night stand, staring at the food that sat before her with a tilt in her head.

"What did you even make?" Claire asked, it seemed like a plate you'd see off of the food network, there was even a garnish on the side of the white platter.

"Stir fry." Claire's memory reverted back to the first time she got food poisoning, and the purpose was because of a stir fry place Rebecca invited her to go to before leaving out of town for a medic job in New York.

"I'm not a big fan of stir fry, and besides I'm not very hungry." She gave a half smile, still not completely over her rage from earlier. Just as she finished her sentence, her stomach let out a groan of distress.

"You say that but your body disagrees." He gave a smug smirk. "Beggers can't be choosers."

"Then why do you get what you want?" He gave an arrogant laugh turned his back toward her.

"I really hope you don't assume I beg. I have not done such a feat ever in my life. You see, when you have authority and power, you get anything you desire." He moved onto the other side of the bed, removing his turtle neck, showing his abdomen for a few moments, causing Claire to look away suddenly, standing up suddenly, leaving the plate unattended and moving towards the door.

"Something the matter?" She turned to see him with a raise of his brow. Shaking her head quickly she simply left the room with not much else to say, feeling her face heated from seeing the man's flesh for the first time. She walked up the steps, hearing the floor boards creak behind her, turning to see the man changed into a fresh new black shirt.

"You're a very peculiar woman, you know that?" He said, looking back at her with the barriers of black glass blocking her view from him. "You constantly lie, ask a question and leave in the middle of conversing."

"I guess you're growing on me." The retort made Wesker's familiar smugged smirk appear once again, opening a cabinet for a flash drive it seemed.

"Why did you ask that anyways, you know how old I was when my parents died..." He paused, seeming to be in question himself as to why he asked in the first place.

"It seemed appropriate, early separation of parents lead people to have traumatic states which they usually break down in certain situations due to lack of affection or security a parent would usually give a child in young adolescence."

"We'll I always had Chris. Do you ever have break downs?" She tilted her head, wanting to know why he knew this in detail.

"I never knew my parents." The blunt response caused Claire to frown at him, her eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Never knew them? And you're not sad about that?"

"Why would I depress myself of someone I have no knowledge of." Claire frowned, feeling a slight pity for him. The act of never knowing your creators and having such ill feeling about the situation caused Claire's frown to deepen.

"Did you ever try looking for them?" Claire murmured, her eyes wide with thought.

"No, that'd ridiculous." He shook his head away from her and began to walk away.

"I was 9... 9 years old when my parents died." She sighed out, Wesker paused, his back towards her still, taking it as a sign to continue she shook her head, the dreaded memory returning fresh into her mind. "I didn't go to school for a week and a half when we got the news. Chris tried his best to be strong for the both of us, but every time we walked by their room, we would burst into tears. The police came up to us after the funeral and asked if we had any family members we could stay with until we were of age, we stayed with our grandparents." She took a shaky breath and looked to see Wesker had turned now, almost interested in what she had to say. "Our grandma died 3 years later, a little after so did our grandpa. Chris was in his freshmen year of college and knew he couldn't go to school and work just to make ends meet for the two of us. So he joined the Air Force, and from there you should know most of my life."

"You seem upset over a choice he clearly made." He disappeared for a moment, returning back and ascending up the stairs to where Claire followed, looking down at the young girl, his brows raised in curiosity.

"Wouldn't you?"

"No." He simply said, taking a seat in one of the 3 seats that lined the black and chrome kitchen island.

"Of course you wouldn't, you have no heart." He gave a dark chuckle and nodded in agreement.

"Apparently, I don't, but why get upset over something out of your power?"

"I feel like it was my fault, if Chris didn't need to take care of me, things would have been different."

"They would have, you wouldn't be in the position you found yourself in." Claire looked at Wesker through her lashes and contemplated.

"Would you still be the same if you knew your parents?" Wesker paused, looking up with a locked jaw clearly displeased with her badgering of his past, seeing her reflection she saw a speck of red flash, and bit down on her tongue. He didn't answer, but that was an answer in itself.

* * *

"You sure do know how to cook." Claire complimented, finally giving into eating, knowing that if she didn't eat, no one would. She decided to eat away from the man, opting for the table while he continued to sit in the kicthen island, blowing away the steam from the heated plate.

"It's not that difficult when you have clear instructions." He scoffed, descending down the stairs only to arrive back with a notebook, taking his seat again, leaning forward to look closely at his screen, jotting down a few notes.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Claire asked when he placed his pen next to his notebook, not making any move to serve himself.

"I'm not hungry." Puzzled Claire wiped her mouth with a nearby napkin, looking aimlessly around the room. The soft light kitchen gave a nice glow to the area and soon she found her eyes travel to Wesker. She remembered a time when she first met him and thought he was almost an angel sent from heaven itself.

* * *

"Hey Claire, I have to do some paperwork really quick, wait here and I'll be back out." Chris ran off the opposite direction, Claire's eyes trialled down the hall to see Chris bump into Brad's thin body, the thud and bickering could be heard, Claire's head shook in disapproval, sighing out, taking a seat by the vacant receptionist who went to take some papers toward Bravo teams captain. After what seemed to be hours of waiting, the opening of a door sounded and Claire looked up to see Jill leaving a room directly behind the receptionist desk.

"Hey Claire, you sure you wanna wait for your brother still? It's getting kind of late." Jill spoke over the counter towards the the young girl, her head tilted. She gave an eccentric nod, not wanting to give up the opportunity of spending what little time she could with her brother. A small smile spread across the brunette's lips and gave a nod of approval towards her. She asked Claire about school and soon they began to have a full fledged conversation, only to be interrupted by a slicked blonde haired man, one that Claire found herself unfamiliar with and he towered over the two women. Memorized with his facial structures as well as how well as how his body was built, Claire's eyes darted nervously from Jill's to his sunglasses back to Jill's, her cheeks beginning to get slightly flushed with her stomach turning in knots at just the sight of him. His light blonde hair easily gave him the perception of being angelic in some sort of way and he seemed to carry himself with confience and made it clear to everyone else he knew what he was doing and if anyone was in charge, it was him.

"Valentine, I hope you started the report with Redfield." His voice broke through the facility, cutting the cold silence with his sharp voice and giving Claire warmth instantly. Jill's eyes rolled, still facing Claire and instantly straightened herself when she turned to Wesker, leaving Claire with a smile spread on her face.

"Yes, Captain Wesker, Chris just got around doing it, finally. I'm just keeping his sister company until he's finished with his half of it." He raised a brow and shifted his gaze towards Claire, his lips thinned.

"So you must be Claire, Chris speaks highly of you, I understand you want to major in literature." Claire shook her head in disagreement and rolled her eyes at the man.

"Guess my brother doesn't know me well enough, Psychology, if anything." She corrected him, her face was burning, being 17 years old and deathly shy when meeting new people she failed to notice Wesker's hand outstretched for the longest. She quickly took his gloved hand, engulfing hers with the black leather, giving a firm shake, one that shook Claire's whole body.

"Albert Wesker."

"Claire Redfield, but you already knew that." She gave a small shy smile, her face on fire. She heard footsteps down the hall, spying her brother jogging down to her direction with Wesker's back turned towards him.

"Jill! Jill! Just the girl I was looking for!" Wesker instantly let go of Claire's hand and crossed both behind his back, visibly irritated by Chris's yelling. He turned toward Chris causing him to begin walking and straighten out, but it was too late to correct the deed.

"We are in a facility that does not require yelling to be heard Redfield. I'm sure Miss Valentine nor Miss Redfield do not find the need for a busted eardrum from your carelessness." He coldly drew out, Chris nodded, swallowing hard as well as murmuring a sorry. He handed the papers to Jill who took it effortlessly and turned on her heels.

"It was a pleasure in meeting you Miss Redfield." Wesker dismissed himself and Claire eyes followed him until he was behind the door with closed blinds.

"So did Captain Wesker fire on you too?" Chris asked once he returned back from clocking out, walking out the double glass doors with Claire close beside him, scratching his head in thought.

"No, why?"

"He flames on pretty much everyone, even girls. He doesn't hold back on anyone." He laughed and ruffled Claire's hair. Claire then looked back to the station and gave a small smile.

* * *

That was in her naive days, the same man who sat across from her hasn't aged a day since but it didn't change her perceptions of him. As time went on, his beauty began to be over looked as more and more of his persona began to be revealed and soon he was just a beautiful face with an monstrous personality and alter motives. Claire sighed out and stood with the plate in hand, half eaten her appitite ceased. Washing her plate and going towards the couch, she deemed it a good time to call Leon who seemed to have not attempted to call her, and it's been a couple of days since she attempted to call her old friend. Wesker hadn't offered if she wanted to call her brother nor Leon since her first few days of arrival, and she didn't want to badger the man who seemed clearly annoyed of her presence for the night. She's been wanting to tell Leon about her where abouts and hear from him while her stayed visit with the blonde tyrant, but never picked up the times she tried to contact him. Searching for her bag, she finally finds it deep under the couch, rummaging through the nap sack she opened the front pocket to search it's contents only to find nothing, continuing the process for every pocket she began to look more feverently eventually dumping everything on the couch to find nothing.

"Fuck... No..." Claire groaned out putting her head in her hands. She searched all over the room and walked down stairs, retracing all her steps of the home, finding nothing. She lifted the couch cushions and checked once again underr the couches as well to find nothing.

"Looking for something dear heart?" His mocking tone gave Claire suspicion and narrowed her eyes at him to see the monster of a man was still at the table, paying no mind towards her.

"Yes... Happen to know where my phone might be at?"

"No idea." His hum of a response sounded convincing enough which gave Claire a bit of despair, her heart plunging deep into her chest.

**R&amp;R guys :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

That night Claire's eyes were wide awake, searching for sort of reason as to where she may have left her cellphone. Tossing and turning she seemed to not find a comfortable spot to lay, glancing at her watch for what seemed the hundredth time only to find the hour being 3:37 in the morning. A frustrated groan came from her throat and she kicked off the sheets, the soles of her feet touched the ground, feeling the cold biting at her toes.

Pulling on her long sleeve, cardigan as well as her boots, she exited the room, the faint clicks of a keyboard sounded the hallways. She saw the door ajar, her heart beat lessened, realizing that she wouldn't have to give some explanation to the cold cut psycho. Approaching the door she heard the keyboard clicks cease and her heart beat began to quicken again. The similar feeling of when she got caught sneaking out by Chris began to overwhelm her. She saw the tall shadow of Wesker move across the other side of the room, giving her the perfect opportunity, quickly exiting the front door. Quite thankful she took Leon's nagging into consideration and got a customized watch three months ago, she lit her small flashlight attached and trudged across the lawn and soon found herself deep in heavy Forest and continued to look for some sign of when she first arrived here. She soon found herself surrounded by a putrid smell, making her gag slightly. A crude attempt to cover the smell with her long sleeve helped her continue and soon she found herself by the decomposed ibex. Walking around the carcass she saw the glimmer of silver flash when she shined her flashlight ahead. Walking more ahead she felt the happiness of possible communication with the outside world.

She heard a rustle in the trees above her, flashing her light to only see nothing. Walking cautiously across the over grown grass she found her red phone, holding it to her chest only to feel cracks cover her screen as well as behind it. Opening the flip part she felt the loose flap and saw a black screen. She looked down to see a reflection of someone else next to her, turning sharply to see nothing behind her. Her eyebrows furrowed, feeling an uneasiness as she tried to convince her self she was seeing things. Flashing her light deep into the forest she felt a hand grip her forearm and twist it behind her back. A whimper escaped her lips and felt her ponytail being pulled back, causing her head to snap.

"Say a word and you're dead." Hot breathe blowed down her neck. With a hard gulp Claire found herself silent and felt a mans arm wrap around her neck.

"What do you want." Claire whispered out, feeling the mans grip tighten around her.

"I want you dead." Claire's eyes widened and readied herself. She had one free hand and she had to use the best of it.

_Just keep him talking._

"I think you have the wrong person."

"Oh no, I know I have the right person." Claire drove her teeth into the mans forearm, his arm pulled away and Claire felt her forearms grip loosen. She turned back and drove her fist, her fist numbed from how much power she put in her punch and he stumbled back, letting go of her arm. Taking the opportunity, Claire made a run for it, her legs felt as if they were burning from the pace she was going at. She heard footsteps close behind her, her screams for help seemed like a waste of her precious breath she could be using to continue her endurance and felt like it was towards no one. Feeling her footing slip she tripped, cussing at herself and waiting for pain to be inflicted yet again. Flashing her flash light, her breath falling heavy and her nose running from how chilly it was outside, she heard a grunt and saw dress pants as well as a dark turtle neck. She saw the masked man being gripped by the collar by Wesker, who seemed to have a vein of anger pulsing from his temple.

"Who are you." His cold tone made Claire shiver and looked between the two. Holding her breathe she felt herself fade from her previous trouble and felt, strangely enough, what seemed to be security. The man spat in Weskers face and a red flash glowed from behind his glasses, he drove the man into the tall tree, leaving an imprint of him and Claire saw fear instantly flash through his eyes, as if he realized who he was messing with wasn't quite as human as he thought.

"Don't try my patience. Who sent you."

"Wilpharma." He meekly spoke.

"Who's your commander that gave you this hit order."

"I- I-" Wesker grip tightened, another bright red flashed and a growl came out from deep his chest.

"I don't know." He cried out, pulling on Wesker's forearms.

"They just sent me here. I'm the middle man I don't know anything else."

"Are there anymore?" His silence seemed to give him his own fate and Claire found her voice at last.

"I heard rustling in the trees." Wesker turned towards her coolly and looked back towards the man.

"Y-yes."

"Why we're you after me?" Claire asked solemnly, already knowing the fate of the man before Wesker could even decide.

"Orders." Claire saw the swift movement of Weskers hands and heard a snap and a shriek of despair escape the mans lips, seeing his arm fall limp to his side.

"Pl-please, don't kill me." He begged, Claire remembered his words towards her and looked at him with little remorse. Wesker kept silent, the moon light illuminated his perfected porcelain skin.

"Would you like to do the honors, dear heart?" Shocked Claire looked to see Wesker waiting patiently for her reply, the trapped man looked at her in despair. Instantly shaking her head no in reply, Wesker smirked with a deep dark chuckle escaping his lips.

"It would have been painless if she chose to do it herself." He kicked in both of the mans legs and the crunch and snap sounded the forest and the collapse of the man as well as a cry of bloody murder sounded the forest. Wesker drove his foot into his remaining working fore arm, leaving him completely defenseless.

"I'll leave the crows to you, they've been needing some feeding after the ibex. Let this be a reminder to you as well as all of your comrades who attempt anything on my grounds." He went into his pocket and pulled a small vial, flicking his gloved index finger against the glass, he smirked.

"Enjoy the last of your hours." He drove the prick and pressed the plunge into his neck. Claire's eyes widened she looked at the convulsions of the man and saw Wesker turn his back.

"Come dear heart, don't want you getting into anymore issues now, do I?" Without second thoughts Claire got to her feet and looked back at the man, feeling a bit of pitty for him.

"Don't go out like that again." Wesker gave a harsh look back at the red haired girl, walking briskly through the deep brush.

"Trust me, I learned my lesson." Claire spoke, her blue eyes looked farther into the forest.

"How'd you know where to find me?"

"It's not that hard looking for a red headed girl at 3 in the morning. Especially one with a flashlight and screaming for help. You must work on your skills in being discreet, it was far too facile of an issue." The insult was over looked as she had the view of the house in sight instant relief washing over her.

"Do you always carry those around?" His brow raised at her in question and she nodded toward his pockets.

"Yes, it's an adrenaline shot, he should be awake to feel everything." Claire shuddered and walked across the lawn.

"Don't pity him, he clearly had the same or even worse intentions for you."

"How do you know I pity him?" Claire stopped in her tracks to ask.

"It's clear by the looks you gave him and the horror on your face when I handled him the appropriate way." Claire went toward the front door only to be pulled back by Wesker.

"Wait." He bit out and opened the door himself and closed it behind him. She heard clattering and what seemed to be a fight, running towards the open window area she saw a man on the floor in a puddle of blood and a trail of bloody footsteps walking towards Weskers study.

"Interesting, I didn't think they'd actually try to infiltrate my quarters, they're valiant, but that's about it." He said walking out of the door had his laptop in his hands and had pulled on a sports jacket, almost as if it regular routine that had just occurred.

"I don't think you have anything valuable in the house; As you can conclude, it's not safe to stay here anymore." Claire nodded and had goosebumps trailing her arms.

"Well there's some good news and bad news with this statement dear heart. Which one do you wish to hear?"

"Bad news first." Claire eyed him and he began to walk away toward his garage.

"Stand back." He opened the garage and pulled his gun from his hip holster and aimed down, scouting the area she saw him emerge with a nod and entered the Foreign car that she couldn't quite make out.

"They weren't the smartest as they didn't seem to plant anything on any of the vehicles." Claire nodded, entering the car as well.

"Whats the bad news?"

"Patience dear heart, it's key to success." He scolded reversing and driving down the road in a hurry.

"As for the bad news, as you can see you lost your items and we won't be back into that house, ever again. Also it seems you found yourself in the middle of my mess, so you'll be having to be on the constant move while with me."

"So what's the good news?" Claire sighed, feeling her eyes heavy with the dark night covering her inside the heavily tinted car.

"Since I never waste a moment, this gives us a perfect opportunity to locate your dear brother." Her features clearly lit up with the words and she looked towards Wesker in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, I do keep my word, do I not?" Claire could retort but her joy clearly made her over look the possibility and smiled towards Wesker.

"Intel informed me they were last heard of by the Mediterranean Sea."

"So you weren't completely ignoring me." Claire felt her chest grow from mentioning her brother and Wesker looked toward her in confusion.

"Redfield, it takes time to know someone's last location, especially if they are M.I.A." He pulled out his phone, illuminating his face and pulled it towards his ear.

"Get the plane ready... France. Contact H.U.N.K. And tell him." He hung up and continued to drive in silence, Claire looked toward Wesker, opening and closing her mouth until finally spitting out her words.

"Thank you." He froze for a moment, and nodded his head almost uncertain to and gripped the steering wheel, having the leather squeak.

"Are you hungry?" He asked and Claire shook her head.

"There won't be another stop until we get to the airport."

"I'm fine." Claire rested her head on the window, feeling the cool glass help her drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

One moment she was asleep the next she found herself being hurried up the steps of the blaring black jet. Once inside she rested her groggy mind against the tan leather seats that still held the brand new scent. It was much more easier sleeping around Wesker, knowing that her life wasn't in immediate danger since they were in the air and he wasn't out to get her, yet. She smelled an intoxicating aroma that embraced her, snapping her eyes open to see two plates of lobster put in between the two facing seats. she looked up expectantly towards Wesker who shook his hand away dismissing the waiter.

Claire examined Him, who seemed to not mind her, tucking in a napkin into his collar and grabbed his fork and knife, finally acknowledging her before cracking open the steaming seafood.

"Did you find anything?" She looked at him confused and raised his brow. "It seems you're in search for something because you haven't looked away since they placed the meal in front of us."

"It's just weird." She murmured, finally picking up her own utensils. He gave a smirk and cracked open the lobster.

"What's so odd about eating?"

"You never eat."

"Of course I do, it's just a matter of when. Besides, I favor lobster over most things."

"So lobster is your favorite food?" Claire almost snorted as she mimicked his same moves, having lobster only twice in her entire life.

"No, I don't like much things. This is just a favored item." Her eyebrows knit together and looked at him in curiosity.

"What is your favorite food." He stayed silent and paused, almost as if she caught him off guard for once and had him in deep thought, as if it was a life or death question, only for him to nod as if a memory passed him.

"When I could actually sit down and enjoy things at slow pace, I enjoyed a pasta." Claire smiled and nodded toward him in satisfaction.

"Me too." He looked up meeting her ice blue eyes and smirked.

"Eat."

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed! Make sure to** **R&amp;R!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

A glass of wine and 2 stops later, Claire found herself by the sea side, walking down she found herself dipping her hand feeling the warmth of the water.

"Europe's bathtub. Everyone in the-" Wesker was cut short by his cellphone ringing, instantly picking it up with a clipped yes.

"Of course you still have to complete the mission... No... Given the circumstances I assume you should be capable of such task... Yes... Get back to me when you're finished." His conversation lasted 3 minuets in total, in the end he slicked his hair back with ease and tapped his chin in thought.

"Since Jill was lost at the Queen Zenobia, it would honestly only make sense for Chris to try and be a hero and save the love of his life." Claire glared at Wesker who seemed to pay no attention to her and paced the sandy sea side.

"We can go to either the Queen Semiramis, that's where Chris was last contacted in. It's all up to you dear heart." Claire sighed pulling a fist full of her hair in frustration.

"What's your expert opinion." Wesker shrugged and smirked.

"Since I'm an expert at the foolishness your brother brings upon himself, I would say Queen Zenobia sounds like his type of trail. If we find Valentine, we find your bafoon of a brother."

"Could you do without the insults." Wesker shook his head and began to walk the beach side having Claire following him out of instinct.

"The day is not getting younger dear heart, and your brother is not getting any closer by your side with us two just babbling." Approaching a unoccupied boat Wesker cut the rope binding it to the coast with ease.

"You even got a boat?" Claire said climbing into the small boat.

"No."

"Then who's is this?"

"A locals."

"Why did you-"

"You ask a lot of unimportant questions Redfield." Claire's eyes narrowed, her lips set in a straight line and sat on the edge.

"I'm borrowing the boat."

"You're stealing it." Her words were cut with the roar of the engine and Wesker pulling away from the dock.

"If it annoys you so much I'll buy them a new damn boat." He mumbled, his sunglasses blinded Claire for a few moments until the shine disappeared. Her mind disappeared into the silence they found themselves, one she was accustomed to since they seemed to always find themselves in constant silence. They continued down the water for what seemed to be forty five minutes until she saw a huge vessel in the distance. Cupping her hands to see a clearer view of the ship, she saw it seemed to be a luxurious but was clearly abandoned from the vacancy and dark hall ways that seemed to not be touched in months, rust eating away at the metal. Claire swallowed hard and looked at the ship in despair.

"Cheer up dear heart, you'll be seeing your brother in just a few moments, I thought it would be much more difficult looking for your ignorant brother, but as always, everything seemed to be so plain and easily in sight for him. He just couldn't figure it out to his expense." Claire glanced back at Wesker, debating on pushing him off of the boat but over looked the thought as she probably would be switched the roles and end up stranded in the middle of the ocean. With the lifting ropes they soon found themselves ascending the ship and Wesker exited first stepping onto the hard flooring. He extend his hand out towards Claire, assisting her exit only for her to decline. The boat creaked and she felt her footing slip as the small boat shifted and Claire felt the ground leave her. Her heart dropped as she felt her unexpected descend until she was met with a nearly bone crushing grip and looked up to see Wesker had gotten down to his stomach and was laying down, he was grunted in disapproval at Claire and shook his head. Pulling her up he sighed.

"Tch-tch, when I offer my help, it's for good reason." He pulled her up completely, Claire still visibly shook she wrung her hands in order to find some sort of comfort. Wesker took off his glasses and whipped away the salt water that was swept across the surface. Claire couldn't help but stare at his golden red eyes, his pupils were almost as if a felines. Claire swallowed hard and snapping away when Wesker looked up towards her.

"You're reaction isn't much different from others, except that they usually end up too fearful to form a coherent sentence." He chuckled and Claire looked to see him back with his black shielded glasses. A rumble was felt and a smirk spread across his stone cold face.

"Seems your brother is enjoying himself. If you want to survive this hell, try not getting so much as in the way." Nodding they went through a door and Claire was instantly at the his heels.

"Assuming you don't have any weapons, don't try and play hero like your brother if things get ugly." Wesker bit out, pulling out his gun and cocking it off the safety. He turned on the flashlight and Claire was able to see rusted doors, foggy windows, as well as bloody messes at the seams of the doors. The new smell of decay swept across every so often, making Claire want to gag, using the mahogany cardigans cloth in an attempt to block the smell. Claire was met with an idea when the never ending hallway continued, she used her own flashlight and pointed out the area. Wesker chuckled and turned his flashlight off.

"What got you in trouble is now helping you." He put his gun down and walked at a steady pace that Claire could keep up with at the same time.

"Don't you just admire the decor of this place."

He simply nodded and coughed.

"God, that's such an awful smell." He covered his mouth for a more powerful cough.

"I thought you'd been ignoring it this whole time."

"God no, my senses are more heightened than yours. Fuck me." He mumbled into his glove.

"Let's just go down this way, hopefully we find an air freshener or something to get rid of this awful scent."

"I'd think we'd have to go through ten cans of febreeze to get rid of that." Claire laughed lightly and for once since she arrived, let her guard down for a moment.

**A/N: short chapter, I know. S****eems like I'm almost at the conclusion to this story so I hope you guys enjoyed it! I might include a second part since even though it took me two years to write, I enjoyed it! Tell me what you guys think, I got a lot of different ways this story can go!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

**A/N: So I might be editing this story as I feel I haven't been putting my best writing in it since I feel almost rushed to pull chapters out, so be expecting hopefully better chapters guys :).**

"God damn it Chris, the more we go down here the more I think we're never going to get out." Chris continued down the pathway as if hearing nothing of which Jessica said, aiming his weapons down every cut corner he came across.

"Just follow me, we should be able to locate Jill in no time."

"It wasn't even the objective to even look for her."

"Yeah well change of plans." Chris gritted, hearing a crash sound the area he paused, his stance tight to the ground and fingers aching to pull the trigger, Jessica did the same; the two were only to be left in the stance, no actions to be carried out. Chris carefully walked toward the door, opening it ajar to peek in.

"Chris!" A high pitched voice of excitement filled the air, having the older Redfield's face light up visibly.

"Jill! Are you okay?" Walking in completely he's met with a warm hug, her face hidden in his large chest. They held each other for a few moments until Jessica decided to disrupt the two with her feet stomping the floor to grab their attention.

"So are we just going to ignore the fact that there was a loud crash and no explanation or just stand here until the two of you get over yourselves." Pushing herself off of Chris, Jill straightened herself out, meeting Jessica's obnoxious tone with an equal look of disgust but nodded in agreement.

"You're right. You lead the way, sweetheart."

* * *

"Why the hell is that there." Claire's damped chest visibly moved up and down, racing her own lungs for oxygen. Her eyes darting towards Wesker who seemed to be more calmed and collected than any known person Claire's ever met, given the situation.

"Don't worry, dear heart, it's all for good intention." He simply replied, leaving Claire behind the wall that hid her from the monstrosity that mumbled an unfamiliar language that sounded more like gibberish than anything. Claire peeked to see Wesker at eye level with the animalistic creature. It seemed as if he was having a battle of dominance with the demon and clearly was winning. Holding her breath she saw the oozing creature turn to her and hissed towards her direction. Wesker visibly fixed his stance and waited to inflict a blow.

"_I'll kill you_." It spoke in a low demonic voice. Claire's eyes widened, her breath halted, at the coherent sentence and saw a flash of black and felt pressure on her chest which sent her flying back, hitting herself into the opposing wall. Air escaped her system and Claire's vision blurred with tears of pain, looking up to see Wesker had taken a blow to his back, his deep red blood smeared the wall that Claire was previously standing by. Her heart lept to her throat and she got up to her feet, visibly shaken. She saw the familiar black cloud yet again and felt the ship tilt, losing her footing and fell back down again, hearing a crash through the wall. She looked up winching at her elbow hitting the floor, feeling the painful shock run through her body, seeing a hole through a door, with neither Wesker or the creature to emerge from the room.

She felt a hot grip on her forearm, dragging her with urgency down the hallways from where they just came from. Wesker's breathe fell hard and let the young girl go after walking a good amount of space from the blooded area, smashing the wall in, clearly in frustration. He pressed his hands into the metal encasing and his head hung with fatigue, closing his eyes and took a moment to regain his composure. Claire eyes traveled towards his back to see his flesh reconnecting through the torn opening of his clothing similar to a doctor stitching ones wounds again. Soon after a couple of seconds it was as if his injuries were nothing but a mirage. Claire swallowed hard, gaping at the mans ability, clearly memorized but at the same time horrified. He took one last deep breath and finally stood straight.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked, visibly concerned. Her hand trembled towards his blooded clothing only to have her hand twisted. Wesker face was stone cold with no trace of emotion, pushing Claire away. Claire felt her face drain of its usual warmth, holding her hand close to her chest, feeling a deep anger boil inside her stomach. She felt sore as if a bruise were coming along, glaring at him. "What the hell is you're problem?"

"Don't concern yourself over my well being. Worry about yourself." He spat, walking back down where the creatures remnants were at, stepping over the purple inked blood that smeared the walls mixed with a bright Crimson, pausing at the door and looked over his shoulder to see Claire hadn't moved an inch.

"Come along dear heart, your brother mustn't be far off." He coaxed her, leaning against the door way. If it weren't for his outbreak, Claire might have actually admired him for a moment, but all she could do was glare holes into him, making her way with a tight jaw and clenching her hands. He removed his blooded glasses and dropped them in his jacket as they approached a darkened hallway.

"You're a hell of a lot worse than a 45 year old going through menopause." Claire clipped, digging her fingernails into her palm.

"Unfortunately, when you're ceasing to pass blood, it is much different from physically being slapped across the back from saving a stupid young girl from certain death, and yet I don't even get a token of gratitude; instead I get a rhetorical question thrown in with a "what the hell is my problem?" Not least to forget an insult that was targeted to my heart but didn't even break the surface of the skin." Claire snapped back to look at him, her eyes narrowed and felt her mind become scrambled now.

"You know I didn't mean it that way."

"Ah yes. Of course you didn't." He shook his head, rolling his eyes across the room. "Very well then."

"Listen, I'm glad you took the blow. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be thrown into the ocean by now, dead; shit I'd probably be still at home wonder what to do about this whole thing, so I have a lot to be thankful for." She held her breath, looking around in the darkness, searching for what she was about to say next. "But I don't think anyone would react any differently when some sadistic maniac grabs your arm with a death grip when you're just trying to see if their okay."

"Sadistic maniac?" He chuckled darkly and shook his head once more. "You've really lost that pretty head of yours haven't you?"

"Wesker, sometimes I get the feeling you're so far gone that you don't even think of the things you do or say. Normally anyone else would find rude or the least bit appalling."

"When the world has always revolved around you Redfield, those thoughts never cross ones mind." He simply replied, walking through a room he flicked a light switch on, the bulb blinking four times until it finally decided to stay on. "Admire this down time, we may not get another for quite a sometime."

* * *

"Listen, I don't mean to be much of a drag on this reunion but could we try and actually get the hell out of here."

"Jessica, we've been trying to do that for the past hour. We're all tired and trying our best to make it out of here alive." She made a face and nodded, turning away from the two.

"I just think it's ridiculous how we-" the boat shook to the side, all three held onto the iron railing until the boat finally came to its original position.

"Now what in the hell is that." Jill spoke first, getting no from response from either Jessica nor Chris.

"Whatever the hell it was, let's hope we don't run into it." Chris took out his shotgun, cocking the safety off and continued down the path.

"Have you tried to signal to HQ yet?" Jessica genuinely seemed fearful now, her eyes wide with wonder and saw Chris shake his head.

"We can't get signal out here, especially not in this dump. We _might_ be able to when we hit daylight, but until then, we have to rely on each other."

"Chris, how long have you been down here?"

"About 5 days honey." Jessica responded, running a hand through her hair, slinging her submachine gun on her shoulder.

"I wasn't going to leave you behind, Jill." The brunette gave a warm smile and nodded, feeling a slight ease in this hell when with the former S.T.A.R.S. agent

"Let's just relax for a little and think about what to do next, sounds good?" He looked back at Jessica who shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Should we take turns for power naps?"

"Yeah we kinda need that. You guys can sleep first, I don't mind staying up." Chris nodded, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"You sure Chris?" Jill asked, sliding down the wall behind her.

"Yeah don't worry about me. I can stay up." He sat next to Jill, her head resting on his shoulder with Jessica on the opposite side, leaning her head back, looking for some sort of comfort.

* * *

"I can't sleep." Claire sighed out, banging her head against the metal enclosure. "What happens if one of those things come out again?"

"Redfield, you act as if you can't trust me." Claire looked at him confused, shaking her head. "Have I not proven myself?"

"I mean you betrayed your whole team at one point. Am I supposed to trust you?" He scoffed and bit the inside of his cheek, one hand slicked his hair back while the other was deep in his coat pocket, shaking his head.

"You've made it this far haven't you?" She nodded, her eyes drooped from lack of a nights rest and gave a long yawn, stretching out and stood back up.

"I'm good to go, let's just get this over with."

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter guys! I've been working on a new project and just found the time around to update this** **story! Hope you guys enjoy! I'll be sure to update as soon as possible to finish this thing!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

**A/N: so I'm updating this right now since I probably won't be able to update this story again until next week, and I need to work some kinks out in the previous chapters, so please, bare with me guys. Gosh guys, I'm reading my previous chapters and the grammar is so poor, I don't know how any of you guys found my story to be up to par lol. There might be some changes in the plot from the previous but it's all so the story works out, hopefully in the end. If I do any major changes, I'll inform you guys :). I'm trying to get back my Wesker persona back at its fullest, played RE5 again so hopefully, it shows. As always, enjoy. **

5 minutes into their continued journey, Claire felt defeated and sat down. The silence was cut every so often by the splashing of the sea water constantly reminding her of her current location. She sat cross legged on the floor, holding a small bag of almonds with a water bottle in her hand that Wesker harassed her to purchase at the airport.

"What did you first think of me?" Claire wondered out loud, popping almonds into her mouth after the statement, her eyes stared into space ahead of her and saw Wesker typing something on his phone, clearly unamused and seemed to disregard her question completely. She craved for a conversation in this deep hole of hell and frowned at him.

"What do you mean?" He finally hummed out.

"When you first met me, what was your impression of me?" He tapped his chin and was in deep thought. He sighed out, narrowing his eyes, digging deep into his brain for their first encounter.

"Well, my first impression of you, you seemed to be the one with much more maturity than your brother. Almost everyone described you to be very bright actually. You seemed more full of optimism than most people I've met in my life at the moment." He thought back, his voice low. He began to recall all the conversations he'd hear over of Chris drooling over his sisters successes and the constant achievements she'd have. Leaning his back over the counter he gave a short laugh at the memory. "Actually, more than anyone ever. Then I realized how alike you were to your brother in the sense of trying to be a hero on Rockfort island." His voice bitter with anger. "What got you thinking into going to some foreign place like that? All by yourself keep in mind." Claire tilted her head slightly to the right in thought and her brows furrowed. Her mind traveled back to her brother who would probably take a bullet for the girl before her ever getting in any trouble or hurt in any way.

"Chris is the only family I have left, I'm sure he'd do the same for me. I love him, so without a question, I'd risk my life to find him." Wesker nodded in deeper thought and leaned against the counter, looking down at Claire in pity.

"Love can only go so far." He had mockery in his voice.

"If you're ever capable of finding someone you love and can care for them as much as giving your life for them, you'll understand." Claire spoke to him in a soft tone, almost as if she felt bad for the man for once. Wesker scoffed and shook his head in disagreement. It was silent for 30 seconds until Wesker began to speak again.

"Why did you ask?" Wesker's eyes burned a bright red and his brow rose when he saw Claire's face brighten a glow with a small smile planted.

"I was just wondering." She paused and drank some more water before continuing. "When I met you, I thought you were the scariest guy I'd ever meet." Wesker smirked and shook his head.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." He gave a smug smirk, shaking his head once more.

"No but seriously, you're intimidating, even before the mansion incident. You've always seemed... Off."

"Just because I don't have pointless conversations with pointless people doesn't mean I'm off, Redfield." He bit out. Claire was taken back, confused, frowning at him.

"I didn't mean it like that Wesker." Her gentle innocent voice spoke, causing him to turn, looking at her in question. "I meant you just always kept to yourself, Chris would tell me how you would just do your work and be on your way, no talking, no interaction with anyone else other than work, and no social activities."

"Dear heart." He pinched his nose in annoyance and looked towards her, his face hard. "I wasn't at that establishment to make _friends_ I was there to get my job done and so I did."

"But all by yourself all these years?" Claire asked, confused, tilting her head once again.

"When you've been accustomed to being alone, it's all you know. Attachment to people serves no purpose." He thought to himself how the only attachment he ever really had was with his late friend William Birken. He really never had the time to make attachments.

Claire leaned her head back against the wall and felt her eyes drift away looking at Wesker with a small smile feeling her eyes shut into a power nap only to be woken up by a small wave that hit the side of the ship. She awoke to see Wesker still leaned against the counter deep in thought looking at the ground, his jaw clenched tight and eyes cold. He almost looked like he was plotting murder.

"Something wrong?" His whole demeanor changed when she spoke and the air shifted to one that was less uncomfortable. He simply shook his head, not being much of a man with words and continued his philosophical session. "What happened after the mansion exploded Wesker?"

"You're a very curious woman." He commented. "Well, when something explodes, usually it leaves a trace of debris and smoke as well as-"

"And you're a smart ass." She snarked back, his eyes light with entertainment. Claire rolled her eyes looking at Wesker dull. "I meant with you, not the actual mansion."

"You should know this by now. Just like a magician, a master mind doesn't reveal his strategy." Claire sighed out and continued sitting across from the man, looking up at him every so often, picking at her shoes laces. "Redfield," Claire looked up to see his gaze fall on her, his expression was clear of any sign of malice and continued. "You're not stupid, when you get back to the states, go back to school. Given that you probably want to save the world and follow your brothers steps, as always, help the world by first educating yourself." He said gently, and it seemed too sincere. Claire, clearly fazed, looked at the man, the gears in her head were grinding to find words to use to respond.

"To be honest with you Wesker, it has came to mind, but I'm not so sure. Chris has pushed me to go back too, but I don't know. I don't feel like a degree is going to do much for anyone."

"You'd be smarter than half of the residents in America. And I'm sure the government pays for your tuition, no?" Claire thought back to her college years, her mind sparked with rigorous studying and the late nights that consisted of downing coffee drinks as if they were alcohol, cramming before a mid term or the week before finals.

"Yes, but that didn't include the loans I had to take out for my housing as well as coverage for my books. Whatever money Chris had left at the end of the month he'd send it my way." Claire smiled at the thought, recalling the small postcards attached, asking how college was, how much he missed her, as well as explaining how empty the apartment felt without her presence. "I had 2 quarters left to finish, the winter came and I got stuck in Antarctica. Seems like I just never got back into my routine after seeing what terror the world is actually in." Her voice was bitter, thinking to how her and Leon nearly escaped Racoon city and back to when Steve mutated before her, quickly retracting back to her current conversation. "I don't think I could ever live a normal life after seeing all of this."

"Of course, being exposed to such things can leave someone traumatized."

"You didn't hear a single word I was saying did you?" Claire shook her head, her voice filled with frustration. Wesker gave her a side glance and crossed his arms across his chest giving out a grim sigh. "I don't think I could ever go back to how things were before because I'd be living in ignorance. I'd be just as bad as you." A mirthless laugh came from Wesker's lips and rolled his eyes.

"Ignorance is a blessing to some. Maybe you'd be better off just living a simple life dear heart." Claire crushed her water bottle in frustration and threw it across the room. Wesker's eyes followed it as it rolled across the room swaying back and forth until it came to a complete halt."Don't hurt yourself. I'm just trying to look for your best interest in mind, my love."

"Don't you think I've tried living a normal life." She sighed out in defeat, remembering the sleepless nights she'd have in her apartment before deciding to move back in with her brother. All the hellish nightmares and constant waking up to the slightest movement left her with constant insomnia. Her face scrunched up and looked up at the blonde. "Stop telling me those things too. They're getting annoying."

"What things?" Wesker asked innocently, she rolled her eyes, irritated, ready to blow up in his face.

" 'Dear heart, my love' all those words!" She scolded, he simply gave a emotionless smile, one that did not touch his eyes. He enjoyed seeing her frustrations, it combated perfectly with his constant tranquillity.

"What do you prefer then?" He spoke softly to her. He gave her an option which was something that rarely happened, feeling foreign to the young girl causing her frown grew deeper.

"My name is Claire and that's what I want to be called." And he nodded his head and continued to hold onto the counter.

"Very well, Claire." He made her voice sound sensual and that cause her to turn red from anger and embarrassment. She much preferred dear heart or anything else other than her name now and shook her head.

"What the hell is your problem?" He laughed and sat across from her, being her equal now in a sense.

"I'm just following what you're telling me to do, Claire." He said softly, again the same sensual sound, causing Claire gritted her teeth. He knew exactly how to get under her skin and he seemed to be savoring every moment of it, relishing the reactions he was getting.

"Stop it." She spoke, her body burning with anger.

"Stop what?" He chuckled and leaned forward and stared at her curiously. She glared at him, biting on her tongue. "I can't stop what I don't know." She was beyond frustrated, angry and without thought she flung herself to push him to the ground and started releasing all hell on him, or what she had in mind. Instead he pinned her against the wall, having her hands above her head and legs pinned securely down as well.

"You're a real hot head, you know that, right?" He scolded, his heated breath glided from her ear to her neck, making her shivers coarse through her body. He leaned back looking at her with a frown in disapproval. "And here I thought we had gotten past this; moving forward. It seemed we were actually getting along. How unfortunate." He said in melancholy. She struggled against him only to get a tighter grip around her hands and saw a flash of red pass him, his eyes burning with a flame of distaste.

"Promise to behave for me, dear heart?" He smirked. Claire was clearly upset and made no movement to agree, her body convulsing with anger. He made a tch sound of disapproval and shook his head. "A beautiful girl, but no head on her shoulders. You really do enjoy to try my patience, don't you?"

"Let me go!" Claire gave an animalistic scream, scratching at Wesker's gloves.

"Not until you promise..." His calm voice hummed out. Claire stopped her struggle, narrowing her eyes on his.

"Fine." She spat out.

"Fine what?" Claire's hands started to numb from the cut circulation and continued to glare holes into Wesker.

"I'll behave." Claire's voice dripped with poison, but never the less Wesker let his grip loose on her.

"Good, now we can move forward," Claire rubbed her raw wrists and grimaced towards the blonde who simply stood up, shrugged, glancing at the red lining across both wrists. "And here I thought we would have built such a trust together with each other these past few weeks Redfield."

Claire shook her head frowning at Wesker. "Yeah I would have thought so too, if we were in hell." He chuckled darkly and shrugged once more.

"I could have done much worse."

"Are you saying I have a special place in your heart?" Claire said jokingly, giving a dry laugh, rubbing her wrist. There was a sting on contact which caused her to winch, standing up as well.

"Perhaps." Claire paused, her smile faded and eyes widened in surprise, looking towards the blonde tyrant who simply stood at the doorway waiting for her. This reminded her of the times she'd catch him staring afar from his office in her direction when she would go to meet Chris at the station. Her heart raced with the memory, and felt an uneasiness settle deep in the pit of her stomach.

"Wait, what?" She asked again just to confirm with herself that what she heard was true. Wesker glanced back at her, his face hard and a crease was planted I between his brows and his nostrils flared slightly, she knew well enough by now that this indicated he was beginning to get annoyed.

"Your brother shouldn't be far, dear heart. Shouldn't keep him waiting now should we?"

**R/R**


	12. Partings and reunitings

Chapter: 12

"Seems like this place went to hell after." Claire heard a vibration and looked towards Wesker who seemed to have the only working phone, but he chose to disregard the buzzing, instead reaching to ignore the incoming call. Her brows furrowed and she looked at his hand in question, never has she seen the man ignore a call. They stood in front of a locked door and Wesker took out an all black card, sliding it through. He pushed the door open, having Claire walk through first for what she thought was a vacant room, his hand placed on the the small of her back, pushing her forward. There were multiple computers, test tubes, and a group of people who sat huddled up, populating the room. Claire could barely see, squinting to make out who was there. She saw the familiar brown spikes and big brown eyes that quickly turned back towards the sound, aiming his pistol instantly at the two shadows.

"Who's there?"

Wesker pushed the young girl behind him and held her in place, taking a protective stance and spoke.

"It's delighting to find you here, Chris." His suave voice flowed out and Chris's fingers instantly switched the safety off and had his finger ready on the trigger.

"Wesker?"

Jill repeated the same actions as Chris once hearing the name, her finger being placed on the trigger, itching to be pulled.

"It's a little dark in here, don't you think? Maybe we should turn some lights on." At the sound of the statement, a row of dim lights lit up and Chris put his hand gun down, quickly recognizing his younger kin.

"Claire?" His eyes bounced back from the two and his mouth was left ajar, confused to say none the less. "What are you doing here?"

"Chris, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Claire yelled, she attempted to move towards her brother to be reunited at last, finally being able to see the older Redfield. Just as she began to make her way toward Chris, Wesker tightened his grip around her forearm, not quite ready to give the younger girl up just yet. His jaw locked and looked down at her brother in distaste and glanced back at Claire.

"Jessica, you've done your part. Let me handle the rest." Claire stood in confusion at the statement as did Chris and Jill. Wesker walked cooly into the middle of the area, although multiple guns pointed towards him, he seemed to be as calm and collected as ever before. He turned back towards Claire with an hidden smile, enjoying the young girl's perplexed features. "Dear heart, next time you're in need of my assistance, give me another call, I'll be happy to oblige." He turned back to Chris and Jill with his hand held out towards Jessica. She handed him a serum incased in a silver bottle and shrugged towards Chris, walking on the opposite side of the two, joint the tyrant who was delighted to see the look of disbelief from his former comrades.

"Business is business. No hard feelings, _partner_." Jill seemed moved emotionally, her face twisting in disgust looking at the two in pure hatred. Chris seemed just as surprised but merely only showed a grim expression.

"_You two timing bitch!_" Jill lashed out, causing Jessica simply to just laugh at her anger. Jill face twisted, growing red with anger. She jumped forward, ready to claw her eyes out only to have Chris hold her back.

"Jill, stop. Don't get yourself hurt."

"Yes, it would be very unfortunate to have such a act happen, but of course, death is the only promised thing in your pathetic lives. I'd be happy to quicken the process, but luckily today's not the day," He shook the serum in his hand and paced back toward Claire. "You see, I'm too preoccupied at the moment to tie myself up with bad blood, I just came by to reunite you two." He gave a smug smile and seemed to be relishing in this tense moment. "You should have heard your dear sister Chris, you had her worried sick." He chuckled and glanced back at the two former S.T.A.R.S. operatives, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Claire stood in horror at what was unfolding, her mind running amok and trying to piece the confusing puzzle, all the while her heart crawled toward her throat.

"You really shouldn't run off like that, it hurts me to see her so worried." His sarcastic tone made Chris strain his jaw glaring holes into the tyrants head. Claire had not seen her brother this anger since the last time they found themselves facing the conniving man. "She had me to keep her company though, so you shouldn't worry so much of her loneliness."

"Since when do you care about anyone's feelings!" Chris bit out gritting his teeth together.

"We'd watch the sun rise as well as set together, she even opened up to me about her past. She's quite the woman, it's a shame our involvement didn't have time to progress." Claire stared wide from Wesker to Chris her mouth hung finding no words to speak until finally chocking out, not knowing if this was just a more in depth explanation as to earlier or just a plot to get Chris's blood hot, and it seemed to be working from the looks of how his glare darkened. His hands tightened around the barrel of his pistol, shaking from anger.

"That's not true Chris, he's lying to get in your head!" Claire screamed out watching Wesker approach her with a smirk, giving a short laugh.

"Dear Heart, there's no need to lie to your brother, it's no wonder he didn't tell you where he went." he gripped her forearm in a tug and pulled her into his chest, her face hitting his hard body, causing her to whimper out in pain. "Honestly, why else would he have avoided telling you where he was going. He clearly didn't want you to be following him, but look at where you are because of me." He tucked a stray strand of red hair behind her ear. He leaned his head closer towards her, his lips touching her ear causing her to shiver involuntarily. She was having flash backs to when she first met him, her mind fogged from his true intentions. Her emotions were getting the better of her and her previous feelings for the man arising to when she admired him the most, never truly eradicating them from her mind and hoping they'd be buried in the past along with Raccoon city. She clearly knew this was not the moment to be living in the past, but she couldn't help but remember when he was still human.

"Right in my arms where you want to be, isn't that right?" He whispered softly, wanting only for the two to hear. Pulling away and staring back into her fiery blue eyes, the two searching for something that was to remain inaudible. His gloved hand reached up to her face this time with less forceful, his touch sparking a flame in her that she had long thought to have been put out. Claire's body numbed with shock, her eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat. Her blue orbs pleading for him to stop giving her the plastic admiration, because it was working on her in so many unexplainable ways. He knew exactly what he was doing, but his intention seemed innocent enough, instead of a smirk appearing on his face, a stoned expression painted his features instead. Turning, he gave a dark chuckle and dropped his arms to his side and looked back at Chris and Jill who were just as in shock as Jessica and Claire. Claire's eyes were wide, her throat dried of any speech and could only breathe heavy, her chest moved up and down in a race for air. Stock still she stared up at the cooled and collected man that helped her find her brother and for a moment, she considered his words. Only to shake her head looking around the room for some sort of answer.

_"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH MY SISTER!_" Chris's scream broke through the silence dashing across the room going toward Wesker in fury, shooting stray bullets his way as he dodged them with little to no effort, moving only slightly to the right. Jill gripped his shirt only to be teared away by Chris's strength. Claire instincts kicked in, moving toward a pillar only to see Wesker's broad back in her peripheral vision. He stood tall in front of her, protecting the young girl in case her older sibling accidentally caused her to get hurt in his outlast.

"Chris, stop!" Jill said in feeble attempt.

The despot of a man waited for Chris to arrive only to push him back, his body making a loud thud in contact with the ground, laughing darkly at his attempt.

"You should really be more careful, one stray bullet could have hit your sister."

_"SHUT UP!_" Chris yelled, dashing across once more. Wesker sent him sprawling to the floor with effortless force yet again, savoring each and every attempt. Standing for the third time Chris's anger seemed to not cease, going toward the blonde with less energy than the last and the process continued to do so until he stayed on the floor finally, looking up at the tyrant in fury. Claire looked towards her brother who seemed to be breaking a sweat from the session, but felt herself frozen in time, in disbelief at what was happening before her.

"This is why you were one of my favorite men Christopher. You showed resilience for failure." He said driving his foot onto Chris's hand, grinding it to the floor causing Chris to yell out in pain. Claire felt her body numb at the sight of her brother cry. The scene reminded her of the constant times she'd be left on the side lines from everyone else, being the outcast. "It was a shame to have your talent go to waste. But then again, insanity is an example of stupidity." Grinding deeper Chris cried out once more, his eyes closing, bracing for pain. He opened them, searching to see Jill being held back by Jessica. Claire's senses finally resurfaced when her brother looked at her, pleading, finally grasping the on going slaughter taking place before her. She ran down to Chris's side and tried to push Wesker off of her brother, with little to no avail.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Wesker looked at Claire in question and lessened his power on her brothers hand. Claire held her hands out to Wesker and continued. "Stop it, please. If you kill someone today, let it be me." Wesker paused, his eyes searched for hers yet again and turned his full attention to her. His mirthless laugh made Claire turn red with anger and the smug smile reminded her of the reasons why she hated him so.

"As much as I'd enjoy tearing each and every limb of your brother and his partner, unfortunately, no ones dying today dear heart, less it be you. Your brothers just being an idiot and can't accept the facts."

"There are no facts Wesker." He winched as he sat up, holding his bruised hand, giving a weak smile towards the blonde. "Claire would never love someone like you." Wesker gave a short laugh and turned, walking away from Chris, his coat following his trail.

"Have fun taking the long way out." He turned once again to Claire with a shake of his head. "My apologies dear heart, seems you'll have to be taking the same way, unless, of course, you'd rather come with me." He gave a twisted smirk towards Chris and turned back towards Claire. "Your choice." He held his hand out, coaxing her. She considered his hand for a moment, her emotions spilled all over the place for the blonde, shaking her head just milliseconds later, looking to see her brother as a reminder to why she was even here in the first place.

"I wouldn't leave my brother behind... Even if my life depended on it." Claire bit out glaring at Wesker, finally getting her head straight. She wiped away an angry tear that came down her cheek and stared toward Chris, her eyes in sorrow and mouthed sorry to him. He gave a nod and victory smile towards his nemesis.

"See Wesker, I told you."

"Hm. Until next time, Claire." Wesker coldly remarked and turned toward Jessica. "Let's go."

"Catch you guys later." Jessica blew a kiss at Chris and was at Wesker's side in a quick motion. They both walked out of the corridor that locked behind them, sealing Claire, Chris, and Jill in the research room.

"What the hell..." Jill breathed out looking towards the two siblings in wonder.

_'Self destruct sequence initiated. Countdown commencing.' _A loud female voice roared over the speaker and the room filled with a flashing red.

"Shit!" Chris yelled out gripping his hand close to him and grabbed onto his holster, walking over to Jill.

"Leave it up to Wesker to leave us one more parting gift." Jill yelled over the roaring alarm sound, grabbing Chris, helping the bruised Redfield up the stairway. Claire followed suit and went up the stairs, feeling a piece of plastic dig into her skin.

"Hold on, Jill." She let her brother go and Jill looked at her mad.

"What do you mean hold on?! We're fighting against time!" Claire pulled out a black card, her mind instantly tracing back to Wesker's hand pushing her into the room. He knew this was their parting and decided to let the younger girl have it easy this once.

"I got our ticket out of here." She showed the card to the world and saw a smile spread across Jill's face.

"How'd you get your hands on that thing?" They walked down steps and toward the main hall door way, sliding the card and the once red light showed green, with a squeal from Claire.

"I guess Wesker slipped it in when I wasn't paying attention." Claire simply said, her smile hidden from the two, thinking to the blonde's little consideration.

"That man is just one bad case of crazy." Jill commented. Chris looked from Claire to the dark card and didn't walk through the doors at first.

"Are you sure it's not a trap? Seems way too easy." Jill seemed to agree and stood back as well with Chris.

Claire frowned and walked up the steps, Chris yelling at her to wait but continued to until she was in the bright sun light, showing both Chris and Jill there was no trap. Chris seemed uneasy the whole ascend up and even on the boat that they borrowed, not buying any of the easy get away and seemed to be more on his feet than ever throughout the whole ordeal.

"Don't worry, I see the shore ahead." Claire said, hoping to get one last look of the blonde tyrant but to no avail. The only thing she saw was a brand new boat docked where the previous old rusted one sat that the two unlikely duo took just days before.

**A/N: Epilogue should be up soon, hope you guys enjoyed, this was the foundation to the story, and yes I am seriously considering making a sequel to this story. I've already started on it, but of course it's all up to you guys if I should continue/ post them. Thank you so much for reading my story, much love! Don't forget to leave reviews, they encourage me to continue and to put chapters out faster! :)**


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

**A/N: I haven't edited this epilogue, just wanted to push something out for you guys. I want to bring out the sequel tomorrow or over this upcoming weekend! Enjoy!**

* * *

"When I was on the car ride to the location, I tried calling you Claire, and nothing but a deadline came to my ear. I got worried, but I thought maybe you forgot to pay your phone bill like last time." Leon commented and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't know you went to Europe and went against every word I said." He scolded, rolling his eyes but never the less glad the young girl was okay.

"Yeah you see, I tried to call you when I was sky diving off of a plane to the Appalachian mountains, but I didn't get good enough service." Leon gave a full hearted laugh and pushed his cup away. Claire smiled, eating the soup that came with her sushi, something Leon insisted on taking her to since the new shop opened up last week, only finding free time this Friday night.

"You sure you weren't just avoiding me for weeks and used me for this sushi?"

"Of course I wanted to see you Leon, you act like just because I wasn't able to talk to you during the winter that I removed you from my will or something."

"Sure does feel like it Claire, at least sending a postcard would have been great."

"See I would have sent one if I knew exactly where you were at, Mr. Kennedy." Claire put her hands on her hips, frowning at the brunette.

"Save the pouting for someone who cares for it, big head." Claire gasped at him and gave slapped him on the arm across the table. He winched upon contact and frowned, holding his arm close to him.

"Seems like those winter nights didn't freeze over your temper."

"Yeah and seems like that big Oval Office is getting to your head now." Claire retorted and reached for her cup. Leon's watch began to sound and he looked down.

"Crap, it's 9:00, wanna just head out now?" Claire quickly got to her feet and nodded her head. Asking for the check as well as a fighting with Leon and losing to pay the bill, they both exited the building with bright smiles. The black clouds and bright rays of white outlining them from the moonlight escaped through the patches, illuminating the two who walked the city next to the other residents who hurried to get back to their homes for different purposes. Claire walked briskly through the crowd, Leon every so often telling her to slow down as it was difficult for him to keep up with her. Walking up the steps to the apartment complex that the siblings share, she paused to wait for the man, shortly after hearing this heavy footsteps, Leon jogged up to her, his breathe fell short.

"You know, for a girl who always gets extra marshmallow and fudge on top of their ice cream, you sure do have a lot of energy stored up." He glanced up, his blue eyes had bags and he leaned forward with exhaustion. She reached her apartment and stood at the door turned towards Leon with a shy smile.

"Wanna come inside and see the new place we got?" Claire pulled on his forearm in an attempt to have the young ex police officer more enthralled to come in.

"As much as I would love to come in and sip on room temperature tea with stale sugar, I think I might have to pass on this one."

"Leon! It was one time! And I've gotten better at making tea from scratch! Trust me on this one!" Chris opened up there door before Leon could retort, his jaw strained and had a scowl etched in his features.

"Claire, why haven't you been picking up your phone? I've been worried sick." He said, crossing his arms across his chest. Claire sighed out and rolled her eyes at Leon.

"You got saved by Chris today." He laughed shaking his head and began to walk away. "Promise me you'll come over and try some soon though!" She yelled after him.

"I promise. Nice seeing you Chris!" He winked back at Claire along with a charmed smile, waving goodbye to Chris.

"Claire." Chris pressed and Claire looked at her new phone to see a little over eleven missed calls as well as thirty five unread messages all from her older brother. Ever since coming back from Zenobia, Chris pulled an even tighter leash around Claire, she was back to curfew hours, the people she hung out with had to meet Chris first for his approval, he had to know her location at all times, and if she was off at the local college, it was from there and back home. She took Wesker's words into consideration and decided maybe it was best to further her education, but of course she didn't tell her brother he was one of the reasons for her going back. Chris was on a paid vacation to compensate him for his troubles on Queen Zenobia which meant Claire was being watched over like a hawk. If she missed her said arrival time by 3 minutes, Chris demanded for a search party to be brought out.

On the plane ride back, Chris interrogated Claire, prying open to see if Wesker tried to advance her or hurt her in any way, shape, or form. It was like a child being asked if they stole a piece of candy, Claire continued and repetitively said that nothing truly happened between the two, but it seemed Chris didn't buy it one bit.

"Why were you late?" Chris asked and Claire sighed out, pushing her palm into her head, trying to push out her memory as to why she was late

"Leon ordered something that took the longest to make and they messed up on the order but they insisted on making it right even when we told them it was okay." Chris simply grunted, not convinced.

"So if I call the place, and ask them, will they tell me the same story?"

"Chris you're being ridiculous, let the poor girl live." Jill came out of the bathroom, sporting a short sleeved shirt with rolled up jeans.

"For god sakes she's almost a college graduate."

"I'm just making sure she's safe." Chris inputted, nuzzling Claire's ponytail into a mess. Slapping his hand away Claire let out a short laugh, smiling at her brother. Jill seemed to be at their house more often, even sleeping in Chris's bed while he took the couch some nights. She grabbed a glass from the kitchen cabinet and poured some water from the tap, taking a sip before continuing.

"Chris was freaking out asking if I'd seen you. I came to see if I could calm him down a bit, seems it didn't do much of anything." She gave a weak smile, her light blue eyes dashed across to meet Chris's who seemed to be in instant paradise with his siblings arrival.

"You did this last time, Claire. You said class took a little bit longer but I found out you went to go get coffee with your friends." Chris scolded and paced toward Jill. "You know I'm okay with you being with your friends but at least tell me when and who it is."

Claire sighed out, sitting on the couch rubbing her temples from the approaching migraine she was receiving from her brother. It was bad enough that everything she did was monitored but to have a time limit made her even more anxious.

"I just don't want you going with the wrong crowd..." Chris coaxed.

"Yeah I know." Claire gave a half smile and walked toward her room. "I'm beat. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Jill, night Chris." In union they both said goodnight with Claire shutting the door behind her, letting out a long sigh. She took off her hair tie and let her hair fall loose falling over her shoulders and back. Looking out through the window, she glanced across the usually bustling city quiet down as the moonlight lit the streets. She often traced back to the moments she'd be with Wesker, his fingers clicking away on his laptop while she admired the natural surroundings she found herself in or even just the quiet company. She sometimes missed the silence since she seemed to always find herself in constant talking or the sound of cars beeping away at the vehicle in front of them who took too long to move on a green light. She often recalled the embarrassing moments she found herself in when with the man and be lying to herself if she didn't look for him in the wave of crowds every so often when she walked the streets, even though she knew he had better things to do rather than pay her a visit.

She considered his words from time to time, remembering his expression every other night, as if it haunted her when she refused to go with him. The strangest thing of it all was that when he grabbed her and was at that proximity close, she didn't feel any repulsion or disgust, just numbed. Although she was supposed to hate him, she couldn't shake the fact of how she grew attached to the man in the few weeks they spent together. The younger Redfield's thoughts would cross over him from time to time, wondering what he was doing at the time of day or who he was with, but quickly shook them away, reminding herself that he was the enemy and he didn't have much care in the world to whether she was alive or dead tomorrow.

Chris would die of a stroke if she ever voiced out her thoughts. He already convinced himself after weeks that she hated the man and only was with Wesker to find him, much to his disapproval. She told Leon of what happened, not including how she felt of course, and he insisted that it was just to get under Chris's skin, and so it did. Although Leon never met the man, he's heard plenty from just working side by side with top government and that was enough for him. Later on during that same conversation he mentioned that the babysitting mission was just something to cover up on how he went out of the country down to South America for some weird mission that involved hunting down a pharmaceutical companies wrong doings, black marketing, and a drug lord. He continued to tell her how they found the T-Veronica virus there, which made Claire freeze for a few moments, her breath hitched before Leon assured her they had it under control. Leon had the same determination as Chris did when talking about bio terrorism. He was convinced that Wesker wasn't any better than the pharmaceutical companies or even worse, which Claire agreed with him upon.

There was something strange about the older man and she regretted that she may never see him again. But of course, he said until next time, and she'd hold onto his word.

* * *

Reviews:

thatonefemalewriter**: Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it; been working on the sequel these past couple of days, I had an original plot already made but I scrapped it and started fresh! Can't wait to bring it out to you guys!**

X ToxiX x: **awe thanks! I tried my best to keep our beloved villains persona as intact as possible. Thanks, I got a lot of inspiration from previous fic's I've read that involved weskerxclaire, I'm excited to bring you guys the sequel as soon as possible!**

haveyouseenmyghost: **Thanks! I owe you one big time, you got me to edit my old chapters and actually I considered your wise words! Well at least I got Claire's character right with her sticking to Chris's side. I read one fan fiction where she chose Wesker... I cringed since it didn't seem like her kind of character, especially since the fiction had them together for a short time! It made no sense, but I'm not trying to bag on anyone's fanfiction, I just wish they were actually in character. Thank you so much for your support, much love to you dude!**

* * *

**A/N: thank you so much guys for reading my story and I'm so glad you guys enjoyed every bit of it. Thank you for the support, all the favorite's, reviews, and follows! Took me over a year to finish but I enjoyed writing this story just as much as you guys enjoyed reading it!**


End file.
